


Lying Causes Trouble

by BopItsNeo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: :) i love you guys, Also Blood, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Pining, Self Harm, Smut, and insanity, bye, fuck you king, hamburr is not really tbh, i wonder who catches feelings first, king is a bigger slut, like fake murder, manpulation, things go downhill before they go up though, thomas is a flirtatious asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BopItsNeo/pseuds/BopItsNeo
Summary: Burr breaks up with Alexander on prom night. However, Alexander already told his friends that they'd be meeting his "mysterious boyfriend" that night. So, with his plans now spoiled, and with him not wanting to come across as a liar, he resorts to faking a story to save his reputation.Thomas was more than willing to help him with that.- Though, so was King.





	1. Where It Started

It was an April night when Revolutionary High had decided to host their prom. The scene and weather was almost /too/ perfect for something to have not gone wrong. It was late enough for black to be seeping into the sky, milky white stars and distant planets or galaxies already writing their way across like a sort of painting. However, it was still early enough for a deep purple to be at the complete other side of the sky, gradually blending into the black in a beautiful gradient that Alexander would have taken his time to notice any other day. It was sixty-five degrees out, which was perfect for Alexander, a soft breeze soothing his frame and making it impossible for him to overhead in is deep green suit jacket.

The school itself, even from the outside, was a marvel. Alexander had thought prom to be tacky. He should have known that going to a public school would mean that even their parties were overdone and pushed to perfection, the students in the SCA undoubtedly trying to turn it to their aesthetic or something. There were strings of a sort of fairy light, except the lights seemed to be more of small light bulbs than the usual fashion. Alexander couldn't see where they were hung from, but they offered a soft glow, that somehow seemed to work with the harsh, bright neons from light sticks around student's necks or bracelets.

Alexander hadn't exactly been yearning for prom. Sure, he knew that it was a thing, and it was a part of high school culture or some shit, but he never really cared about it. He went to school to learn, not to party. That was always his goal in every action he followed through with, always what he sought out. Learning something. Being more intelligent. And, yes, when recommended this school by none other than the principal himself, professor Washington, he was alerted of the social situations. All the dances, parties, celebrations, and of course, prom. He was told how much effort went into these sort of things, and how it was imperative he went to them.

If he got into the school, anyway.

But still, he chose this school because of how many colleges seek it out. He wasn't dumb to numbers and statistics, even if words were his strong suit, and even if he were to follow through with that claim his entire life. THere were more students from this school that get picked for higher up colleges, like Yale and Harvard, than any other school. Which is what made him apply.  
FInding out he had been accepted was one of the only times Alexander had ever celebrated an achievement. He told his mother as soon as he found out. Left the envelope by her gravestone. He knew she would have been proud, had she been there to see it.

But, this wasn't a trip to memory lane. Alexander knew fully well why he had allowed himself to be brought back to these thoughts, eyes focusing on burry, waving glowsticks before he was snapped back into his current reality, and his current situation.  
Despite having not looked specifically for it, Alexander couldn't lie, he was excited to go to this prom. Of course, it was the only one he had ever been to. It was a once in a lifetime chance. It was a thrill of excitement that he could spend hours shaping into words, words that he would have only decided were perfect before letting them fall from his thin lips, his quick tongue.

He was excited to go with his boyfriend at the time, specifically. He knew Aaron wasn't much of a party guy. He wasn't much of an.. Anything guy, really. At least, to outside eyes. Alexander knew him better than that, though; he's always been a great people reader. The man stayed silent, afraid of outer judgement or conflict. He was practically opinionless, and if he had any, he didn't should them out. He had no beliefs.  
However, he loved books. He liked hot cocoa, always kept hand sanitizer with him, and allowed Alexander to keep his dog despite hating the animal. He had a specific fondness for crisp notes on fresh, lined paper, and his favourite time of the year was the golden spot between winter and autumn.

Alexander knew all of this about the man, and he knew how to please him. However, he couldn't seem to pinpoint exactly why he was being brought out of the party before he could even make his way inside, slightly nervous hands grabbing at the sleeve of his suit jacket to hold Alexander back. As soon as Burr had done that, he shifted slightly in his spot, glancing away for a moment before looking back to Alexander.  
He knew doing this in the parking lot was tactless, but he doubted Alexander would hold it to him.

"Alexander."  
Alexander hummed, cocking an eyebrow and ripping his daze from whatever had caught his attention at the time, looking back to Burr. He couldn't help the excited smile that played on his lips. First of all, he had managed to get Aaron out of the dorm. Second of all, he would finally be able to show his friends that he did, in fact, have a boyfriend, and he was not, in fact, somebody who stayed in his dorm all day, petting his dog and crying because he was all alone.  
He was finally going to be able to prove everybody wrong. The idea brought a shiver of raw excitement down his spine.

"Isn't this exciting? I know you're gonna try for school president end of year, so the publicity of being here would be amazing for your credit. Could you imagine if you got prom king? Holy fuck, that would boost you even /more/. I'm so glad you came here with me. I /told/ you, that getting out was actually a good thing to do-"  
"Alexander."  
"And then there's all the people you could meet! I know, I know, you aren't really that fond of having a big group of friends, but maybe you'll just get one or two! A small knit circle, you know Those are always good for-"  
"Alexander."  
"And I'm finally going to be able to introduce you to my friends! They're all really excited to meet you, especially John and Lafayette. They're really nice, and I think you'd like them! I know they'll like you. And, now, I'll finally be seen as more than-"  
"Alexander!"

The last cut off actually stopped Alexander from continuing, him instead biting down on his tongue to stop the flow of words from his lips. Still, though, Alexander practically buzzed with all unsaid, bouncing ever so slightly like a kid who had just gotten their hands on pure black coffee. This, of course, doesn't work anymore when Aaron is to describe Hamilton - the man drank so much coffee that he was unable to feel the caffeine boost at this point - but it worked well enough for the time being. 

Burr waited for a few moments, as if to assure the silence, before a heavy sigh of air left his lips. There was no doubt that he would feel guilty for this later. Hell, he hadn't much for wanted to do this anyway, but with soon departure, it had been the last measure that Burr could follow through with to promise himself a sort of security when he was overseas. Overseas, at some college that he was picked for early, in some library that he doubted even had books his level, and not wrapped in a blanket by Hamilton's side, the soft, golden glow of fairy lights illuminating the both of their faces as they read from the same book, one hand flipping pages, the other nursing a cup of tea.

And, he described this all to Alexander in that moment. Just why exactly he had to leave the male, not only physically, but in the regards of a relationship. Just why his items were already packed, and why he wasn't actually going to be at the prom with Alexander, instead using the time for his leave to Kings. The college he knew Alexander wanted to get into.  
The college he knew that he would be stupid to pass up just for some declared highschool love.

When all of this was described to Alexander, the perfect temperature suddenly dropped below freezing, the soft, midnight breeze suddenly nipping harshly at his unexposed skin. And, he was shivering like he was under water, a flipped boat leaving him in that regard. And, really, it was like a boat had flipped. Burr had somehow managed to get to the bottom of the boat, out of the water, before he could get wet. Alexander was left, trapped with most of his body under the water, besides his head, which was perfectly content under the protection of the now dome-shaped boat.

However, despite his head not being under water, the water got to his lungs. It poured in through his nose and mouth, it filled his entire body and throat, and it left him sputtering for air. Air, which he knew he wasn't going to get. Because, really, he was already sinking, and he was too weak to lift himself up back to the shores, watching as the sunlight from above the clear water moved farther and farther away, his vision churning darker and darker.

"Alexander?"  
Aaron's voice, as always, grounded him, shook him of the visuals he was forcing onto himself. Alexander blinked, once, twice, before his dark eyes had focused on the male in front of him instead of the blurring lights behind him. He forced himself to remember where he was - at a petty social gathering that only rich kids go to to flex their money and the fact they can buy new suits and limos without an issue -, and the fact that he wasn't actually drowning. 

But god, had it felt like it. Even with the slightly shaky smile he had forced his lips to conjure up, a reassuring little expression that he could tell worked when Burr's face wiped over with relief, he was at a loss of breath. He didn't think it was Burr's fault for that, not really. Not his fault for leaving, or for putting Alexander in this state. He never really was the one at fault.  
"Of course. I'm so happy you got in, Aaron. Good luck there. I know you won't need it, but still."

And now Aaron was grinning, was pulling Alexander in, arms wrapping around him and face burying between his shoulder and neck. He could feel the hot breath of the darker male's relieved sigh against his own sensitive skin, and it sent a shiver down his spine, one that Alexander was sure he was going to miss once Burr was gone. He couldn't return the embrace, though. He was too dazed with information. With news that he didn't want to be true, not yet.  
"Thank you so much. I'll miss you. I'll message you whenever I can."

And, with a nod from Alexander, and a kiss on the immigrant's cheek, Aaron was gone. Alexander had always admired this about the man. he was able to appear and disappear without any words spoken, without any noise or alert showing anybody he was there. He was like a snake. As sneaky as one, at least. Alexander always had to make a grand entrance. Everybody knew when he had entered, when he had left. There was always a volume difference, an atmospheric difference.

Alexander denied himself a small sob, swallowing it down and shaking his head instead. Alright, Alexander, you had just gotten broken up with at prom so your boyfriend could pursue his own dreams and happiness and not have to drag you along. You're happy for him, you really are. And he was. But that didn't stop Alexander from already missing him, from already being hit with anxiety of the aspect of facing this party without him, of having to live without him after being with him for so long. And then, the main issue clicked.

Fuck.  
He was going to be seen as a liar.  
Alexander groaned, dishing his hands through his hair. Not only were his friends going to see him as a liar, somebody who had made claims of a wonderful boyfriend in his life only for the said boyfriend to not appear, but they were probably going to worry for him above all else. And Alexander didn't need their pity. He didn't need them to think that he was without family and now completely loved ones. He didn't need them to ponder the idea of if Alexander would need serious help or not.  
But, he had already thought of his solution as soon as he saw a specific Virginian step out of his expensive looking black sports car, cigarette held between middle and pointer finger, an almost elegant puff of smoke leaving his full lips.

Jefferson.

He was the exact opposite of Alexander. Alexander was all debate and law, all dictionaries and arguments. He focused on intelligence, craved every single answer he could get. He strived for memorization of all definitions in English, and when that was done, focused on other languages. He was tightly kinked in a coil, energetic and ready to spring on anybody. Stubborn, spiteful, with a bite to his words and an almost always existing flush of frustration on his face.

Thomas was laid back. Cool. Smooth. If he were to be described with music, it would definitely be jazz, while Alexander would be rap. Jefferson focused on the swooning of ladies and men alike. He studied social cues, exactly what movements could fluster, exactly what lines would be the pefect mix of flirtation and conversation. Not to mention his popularity scale, having gotten in this school because of his athletics credits, football and basketball teams all over the world yearning for his spot with the rest of the crew.

Anybody would want Jefferson. Alexander didn't. He couldn't really help that. Though, seeing as though the male was the first and only person Alexander had seen after the recent breakthrough with Burr, he really had to test his luck. It didn't matter if he hated the tall Virginian or not. Alexander wasn't going to go through defamation of character just because he was broken up with before he could prove himself innocent of lies.

So, Alexander took a moment or two to gather his courage. It didn't take much. He wasn't afraid of Thomas, in any way, so it wasn't like he had to go through a grand scheme of thoughts and events just to will himself to exist in the taller male's space. And, before he could allow himself to backpedal on his current idea, which seemed so bright and shiny to him at the first moment, he was already walking to the taller male, stopping just in front of him.

"Be my boyfriend."  
Thomas choked for a moment, staring down at the gremlin in front of him. He heard of this kid, and was rather interested in his mind and game. He knew the immigrant had come here straight from Washington's lap, with a keen interest in books and nothing else - something that the rest of their peers shared in common with him. He got in fights and arguments so often, Thomas was surprised he was still in the school. Instead of bothering to reply to Alexander, he took another drag of his cigarette while the shorter male continued to speak, blowing it away from Hamilton.

"My boyfriend literally just broke up with me, but my friends were super excited to meet him, because I've been talking about him for, like, forever. And, if I don't show up with somebody on my arm, they'll either roast me over a mini campfire, or they'll get me a therapist. Because, you know, apparently I can't be single /and/ happy. It'll bullshit, I know. And, I hardly know you, and you hardly know me- and other than that, we hate eachother- but please, fake being my boyfriend for one night. I'll pay you back. I swear. List an amount and I'll follow through."

By the time Alexander had finished, Thomas was finished with his cigarette, dropping it and smothering it with his shiny dress shoe that Alexander already hated. He stared down at Alexander, looking him up and down with a smirk that barely hid his thoughts, and Alexander couldn't help but squirm under the look, face heating up. Alexander had no second thoughts on why the man had been popular. This was plenty of evidence. After a few more moments of silence, Thomas hummed, before nodding, pressing his hands on Alexander's hips and pulling him closer with a small grin. The action earned a yelp from the immigrant.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. Though, if it ain't believable, then what's the point?"  
Alexander's face screwed into a look of confusion with the male's words, the expression only worsening when he noticed Thomas's head duck down, examining Alexander's neck like attempting to see if a noose would easily break it. Alexander hadn't bothered silent thinking, at this point, already moving to voice his questions.

"Really I thought it would be harder than that to convince you. All it took was a fucking explanation? That's /it/? I had a whole speech planned out! And you just decided to.. To go with the flow? What the fuc-cc..Ohh.."  
Alexander's voice trailed off to a low gasp of a whine when he felt small kisses line down his neck, hands clumsily coming up to grab at the taller male's suit jacket. And, when he felt Jefferson's teeth sink into his skin, he let out a small whimper of a moan, his knees already threatening to give out. Thomas hummed in response to all of this, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"If we go into that school, and you don' look like I just fucked you, then ain't nobody gon' believe we're a thing. You should know this, Hamilton. You're supposed to be the quick thinker, now."  
With that, Thomas had pulled away and wrapped his arm around Alexander's waist, earning a huff from the shorter male. He walked the other to the school, stopping just outside of the doors.  
"Oh, and I hope y'ain't afraid of phone flashes."  
With that, he opened the door, striding in and walking a slightly stumbling Alexander in beside him.

That was easy. That was too easy, and Alexander knew something big was about to be at price when it came to the end of the night. But, Alexander forced himself to focus more on the disbelieving stares coming their way instead of the fact of the matter.  
Maybe tonight wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


	2. Welcome to The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas teaches Alexander just what it's like in his influence. Alexander though, of course, jumps to conclusions and ruins the night for himself.

Alexander was fine with the stares. The stares weren't what was new; he's been dealing with them since he moved into this school. First, was the claim to fame his name seemed to have, everybody already knowing his past before he knew how many letters his middle name occupied. That was crazy to Hamilton. Never has he lived in a place where closeted information flew so quickly, and without hesitance, too; out one pair of lips and soon to be out a completely different one as well. Before anybody knew that he was Alexander Hamilton, they knew he was the son of an apparent whore and a scotsmith, whose father left, mother died, and cousin committed suicide.

Not only that, but how he had allowed himself to be seen to this day. He made himself up, of that he knew and was sure of; he wasn't just an immigrant from a forgotten island, anymore. He was a bright, stubborn and rash young man who would fight cheek to cheek and tongue to tongue for a change to prove himself right, or commonly, prove other people wrong. He impressed some people, frustrated others. He was used to how everybody would stare at him in one of his oh-so-common pits of fashion, the hint of both amusement and frustration they held in their eyes and their grimace, as if attempted to hide it.

Alexander knew. He read people, and he read them well.  
He had to pick that skill up sometime or another. When everybody he knew, or loved, either died or killed themselves, you get the feeling that you have to watch other's every move to make sure they don't fall into the same line. Alexander could catch the slightest twitch of a bright smile from one of the happiest people he's ever met, perhaps Eliza, question her about it, and already have her confiding into his shoulder, heavy sobs shaking her frame. 

However, Alexander couldn't read /these/ people. Nor, was he used to this type of stare. He hadn't even made a noise after walking in, neither had Jefferson, and yet, he had already managed to gather every set of eyes in the room. He had already done the math, with blue eyes surprisingly being the most common colour in the crowd, green the second most, and brown the last. Of course. The school probably hired most people on attractiveness instead of brain or wit. Or, if they didn't, then some highly intelligent people just so happened to be highly attractive, too. 

The stares, when directed to Alexander, were confused. Studying. As if Alexander were back on his first day of being at the school, and his class were assessing him and if he'd be easy to hit or not. Then, they were almost accusatory, and Alexander could feel heat rise to his cheeks, and the tips of his ears. He was already starting to backpedal on a thought he had not even a minute ago. Maybe this night wouldn't go as hell as he would have previously thought. He would have sooner gotten flushed down a toilet.

Then, the glances shifted over to Thomas, as if attempting to convey their feelings to the taller Virginian through their looks. There was a sense of jealousy, and envy, in the way their eyes pierced the dark-skinned male. And Jefferson seemed /used/ to it. His damned charming smile had never left his lips, and it almost shone more with the more attention he got. He soaked up the spotlight, in a power hungry and still somehow lazy sort of way, hardly battering a command before people were on their knees.

Thomas glanced down at Alexander with a raised eyebrow, and this helped Alexander notice the way he had manually unwrapped Thomas's arm from his waist, instead holding the Virginian's larger hand in the two of his own. He hadn't even noticed he did so, undoubtedly an anxious tick he knew he had done to Aaron once or twice while they were still in a relationship. Alexander took his bottom lip between his top teeth, gnawing on the thin layer of skin there before glancing away, causing the Virginian to chuckle softly and squeeze his hand.  
Alexander swallowed and looked back, only to be met with an almost genuine smile.

Alexander couldn't help but wash his gaze over everybody else again for a few more moments, before practically dragging Thomas to the punch station, the life in the room finally starting again. While under peering eyes, it was almost as if Jefferson and Hamilton had taken everything for themselves. It was like the music stopped, the lights stopped flickering. The talking, laughing, hell, even breathing had stopped, and everything was about.. Them. The stubborn loudmouth and the flirtatious football player. Of course, Alexander knew it wasn't true, but then again, he also knew he wasn't drowning when Aaron had left him for college. That didn't stop him from feeling like it.

When they finally got to the station, a large glass bowl with a light under it that made the punch flicker in different colors, Alexander let go of Jefferson's hand, muttering a quick sorry and pushing his hands in his pockets. He let out a heavy breath, leaning against the wall, and watching Thomas, who currently had his head cocked to the side, an amused smile playing on his lips.  
"What was that about?"

Alexander swallowed, perhaps even anxiously, before deciding on shrugging, his own slightly shabby smile playing on his lips.  
"I've never been to one of these things without Aaron. It's kinda weird, you know?"  
Thomas's smile twitched slightly with the mention of Aaron, and Alexander knew it, he could see it perfectly well. Even if he couldn't see it, it also seeped into Thomas's new posture, originally rolled forward shoulders now slightly ridged as he pulled something from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. However, Alexander forced himself to ignore the change in expression when he saw what was in Thomas's hand, his eyes widening.

"Thomas!"  
Alexander practically hissed, before stealing the canteen from Jefferson. This only caused the taller male to laugh softly, stealing the drink holder back from the immigrant with ease. He rolled the top off, and much to Alexander's dismay, poured the alcohol into the punch, watching it with an amused expression. Alexander couldn't help the mortified expression on his face while watching the situation, staring up at the Virginian.

"You just- you- it- did you just spike the punch?!"  
Alexander's voice had a sort of creak to the end of it, which caused Thomas to chuckle more, reaching out to hold the immigrant's hands together when Alexander had started beating on his chest. Clearly, in a fit of annoyance and irritation, that Thomas couldn't help but find adorable. Alexander huffed at the action, attempting to pull his hands away, only for Thomas's grip to tighten, shifting down around Alexander's wrists.  
Alexander swallowed, his face heating. He tried to ignore the action.

"Yes, I just spiked the punch, Ain't got an issue with that, do you, darling?"  
Thomas hummed, not even going to bother pretending like he didn't catch onto the immigrant's reaction. He was surprised, really- he hadn't had a situation where him holding somebodies wrists together turned them on. He found Alexander more interesting, because of that.  
Thomas leaned down to line kisses down Alexander's jawline, earning quiet mewls from the smaller male, before moving up to whisper in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe afterwards.  
"After all, I doubt you would have asked me to be your boyfriend if you didn't enjoy living life on the edge. Even /slightly/."

Alexander shuddered, pretending like the contact didn't totally fluster him, like he didn't totally just have to swallow down a small whine of a moan just to seem normal, and cool with everything. Because, damn, Alexander had already known Thomas had everybody around his finger. He already knew Thomas had the control to have girls and guys alike drop to their knees with a second glance, him threading his fingers through their hair in an amused sort of possession. He owned everybody here, and that was a complete fact.

However, Alexander imagined that he had more control than that. He imagined that he wouldn't feel completely weak, like his legs didn't turn to jello whenever Thomas laid a hand on him, like he didn't make those sweet little noises whenever the Virginian kissed along his skin. All in all, though, it was his imagination. When Thomas pulled away from his ear, Alexander stood dazed for a moment, before settling on swallowing down and nodding, not even sure what the hell he was nodding along to. He felt like the kisses and whispers were unneeded at the time, anyway, seeing as though they were in one of the more secluded spots of the party; but Thomas didn't really seem to care.

And, before Alexander had even bothered to think about just /what/ he was nodding along to, the hand on his wrist was now pulling him, pulling him in an unfamiliar direction and he was stumbling to keep up with the pace. Which, might I add, was slow, but when Thomas had a good few inches on Alexander when it came to legs, it felt like the stumbling immigrant had to jog just to match his stride. He was blindly following, colourful lights blinding his vision and dancing bodies shoving him around, but the grip on his wrist kept him steady and grounded, and Alexander doubted he even had to use his feet to get wherever Thomas was trying to get him to go.

Alexander doubted the walk took as long as he had imagined it to have, hyperawareness forcing him to stay more aware of just how many people he had touched in the last thirty seconds, just how many apologizes spilt out of his lips like syrup from a newly opened bottle, just how many glares he had gotten along the way. That was, of course, until he finally stumbled forward after a specifically difficult squeeze, now stumbling into a space of nothingness and almost falling to the floor, instead of falling to a strangers chest or back.

Alexander blinked for a few moments, a heavy breath leaving his lips when he wasn't even aware he was holding it in the first place. He glanced around, noticing the empty halls, the strange contrast of a lack of light in the rest of the school versus how brightly lit the transformed cafeteria was. The grip on his wrists lessened slightly, resulting in an inside whine form the immigrant, but it was still very much there, Thomas seeming dead set on having Alexander reach whatever the hell the soon found destination was.

Alexander was unsurprised by Thomas's obvious knack for direction and leading. Even in the crowded space of the cafeteria, where he couldn't pay enough proper attention to Thomas due to how many people he was currently bumping into, it was like the male had a path cleared for him already. It was like people were afraid of giving the Virginian even the slightest wrinkle of his expensive looking, deep magenta suit jacket. And, Alexander couldn't place that fear. Unresolved sexual tension, perhaps. But, Thomas always seemed to know where he was going, like the place was being led to him by an invisible force.

Alexander's wandering thoughts were cut short when they both suddenly stopped, only for a door to open. Thomas went inside the room, pulling Alexander in after him with a grin, before shutting the door behind the two. It took Alexander a few moments to realize where they were, but when he did, he deadpanned.  
"Seriously, Jefferson? You lead me to a storage closet, when literally the entire rest of the school is abandoned?"

Thomas leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the already lasting bruise he had made on the immigrant's pale skin, chuckling softly against his skin. The vibration caused Alexander to shiver, chewing on his bottom lip and tilting his head up to allow Thomas more room.  
"It feels dirtier, don't you think? Like we could be anywhere right now. Hell, we could be in a damn jungle."  
Thomas's voice was hardly above a husky murmur at this point, hands slipping up under Alexander's shirt, and Alexander let a shaky gasp leave his lips, gripping onto Thomas's shoulders. It took him back, as if they were at a house party or something, and not at their school's prom.

Thomas couldn't help but grin at the reaction, watching the shorter male carefully as he dragged his nails across the bare expanse of his sides, digging in just enough for him to know that Alexander would have angry red marks there for a few hours. And, when Alexander let a pleased mewl leave his lips, being /oh-so responsive/, Thomas couldn't help the throaty growl that left his lips, moving down to connect them with Alexander's.

Alexander had been the one to pull away, the action more of a desperate gasp for air than anything else, and he looked up at Thomas through his eyelashes, pink lips shiny and parted. Thomas loved the look on him, but couldn't help but learn to hate the words following after it.  
"I'm not your actual boyfriend, you know."  
Thomas hummed softly, and nodded with a slight smile, nudging Alexander's suit jacket to the ale's shoulders and shoving his shirt aside to leave a hickey at the top of his collarbone.  
Alexander whined.

"I know."  
The two words form the Virginian in front of him brought a small frown to his face, and he swallowed down, shifting away from Thomas just enough to look up at the other. It was an almost disapproving look he had, one that gave Thomas a rather strange twist in his chest.  
"And you're just gonna fuck me anyway?"  
Now it was Thomas's turn to frown, eyebrows furrowed.  
"No, I-"  
"Of course! That's what I had to pay you back with, huh? Sex in a fucking- a fucking janitors closet? God, I'm not some lowly slut, Jefferson! I'm not just going to fuck you because you did something nice for me! And I'm not-"

Thomas rolled his eyes with the other's now nonstop tirade of words, before simply deciding to shut him down with a short, and sweet kiss. It left the immigrant strangely more flustered than the rest that they've been doing, and thankfully silent, for Thomas to speak. However, instead of bothering to explain himself, he just shook his head.  
"C'mon. I don't want to miss out on who the prom queen and king are."  
With that, he took Alexander's hand again, leading him from the closet.

The walk back was silent, with Alexander fuming and Thomas just as chill and cold as he always is. It was frustrating. He's always so.. So laid back, and relaxed, with lazy posture and lazy speaking and lazy lips working against Alexander's, and a lazy body working against Alexander's body, and he hated it. The man didn't have to work for anything. He could slack off and get all good grades. He wouldn't care. He never cared. Alexander cared too much. Fuck, he cared so much.

And when they made it back to the somehow more crowded cafeteria, and heard the names being called over everybody's heads? When he heard that they, Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, had somehow managed to snag role as prom kings? When Alexander forced himself to walk up on that stage with Jefferson, allowed himself to be crowned, and allowed himself to slow dance with Thomas despite his previously settled on frustration and hatred for the man?

Well, Alexander realized just how much he cared. And he just wanted to go home.


	3. A Royal Flush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets somebody new, and Thomas is possessive. Rightfully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- use of Gamma-hydroxybutyrate (daterape drug)  
> dont worry were gonna see more of king just bc i love him

Alexander had left the school after the dance, stumbling his way outside with a hope of nobody noticing. The fun had fallen deeper down, now, the purple in the sky fully vanished to an ink black. The stars were brighter than ever, and laid across the sky like Earth's freckles, a beautiful beauty mark if Alexander had the chance to vote. The temperature had dropped, just enough for a light shiver to roll over Alexander's arms and down his spine, but not nearly enough for him to wish to be home, stacked in blankets.

And, while he did wish he was home, he hadn't the need of a low temperature for that idea to spring in his head. Nothing had gone right tonight, no matter how dramatic Alexander was with what he saw as right or wrong. His boyfriend left him for college. He had to fake-date somebody who only offered so that he could fuck him. He was listed prom king. None of that was supposed to happen tonight. - And, while the prom king thing wasn't exactly the worst thing that could happen to him, it wasn't supposed to be him and Jefferson. It was supposed to be him and Burr. It was always supposed to be him and Burr.

So, Alexander stole his breath from the cooler wind of the night outside, sitting in the middle of a blanket of freshly mowed green grass, leaning back on his hands and studying the sky. The mathematical equations he could write into the stars were amazing, even if Alexander fabricated them up from his memory and they weren't actually there. He turned every single speck in the sky into a number, making his own algebraic expression and solving it without a bother of pen or paper. When he decided that he had enough of numbers, he now focused on words. Telling stories of these dots, making a history for them, making a life for them.

This wasn't unusual for him to do. Alone, though, it was. Because, it had always been Aaron who suggested a rest under a blanket of stars. It was always Aaron who tore Alexander from his coffee and current textbook, always Aaron who drove a fuming Alexander to his favourite hill above all the city lights below, always Aaron who turned on their favourite music station and held a calming Alexander in his arms. It was a dynamic.  
/They/ were a dynamic.

They worked, and god, they worked so well. It was the yin-yang of possible relations, and Alexander /knew/ that he would be more stubborn, and easy to frustrate than ever if he didn't meet Burr. He knew that he wouldn't be as content, he would pick fights more often. Because, if there was no Burr, then who was going to sooth Alexander's frustrations with a surprisingly quiet and calm voice? Who was going to force him into bed and stay until he fell asleep, just because he hadn't slept in four days? Who was going to try to convince him to smile, even just once, instead of talking everybody's mind off?

And Alexander missed him. He missed him already, just like he missed everything else beyond his grasp. He could have done so much to keep him there, he could have convinced Aaron just like Aaron would constantly convince Alexander to calm down. He could give Burr the puppy dog eyes which he /knew/ were the man's weakness; he said it multiple times himself. He could have taken the time to show Aaron all the spots they had occupied and relaxed in together, jogging his memory of how much he would, hopefully, miss Alexander as well. He could have done anything. But, no. He spoke of how proud he was of the other, and allowed him to leave without even putting up a fight.

It was such a stupid decision.

Alexander had jumped slightly when he heard somebodies voice cut through his thoughts, his grip that he only just now realized he had in the grass lessening slightly. He blinked up at the sky for a few moments, almost stubbornly, before deciding to rip his gaze from the stars he was previously reading, instead looking over at whoever forced him out of his own mind. The male had white hair, almost going on silver, that Alexander was sure he dyed. It was on the top of his head, the sides being almost completely shaved. For his clothes, he had the same set up everybody else had - seeing as though it was prom, after all - except for the fact his suit jacket was a dark red. After Alexander stared at him for a few moments, sure his face had written over with confusion, the male spoke again.

"Are you sitting alone? Or waiting for somebody?"  
Alexander's face turned slightly pink, now aware of just how much he had been previously zoning out, before he settled on shaking his head. He scooted over slightly, as if he really needed to- he was in the middle of a fairly large grass field. He doubted that the other needed Alexander to move just so he could sit down. However, the action brought a pleased hum from the male, who sat next to Alexander, fixating his gaze on the stars above them both.

Alexander studied the male's face now that he was up close, before deciding on looking up as well. Though, it wasn't really much of a useful cause, seeing as though he had already memorized every single star and where it lay in the sky. Alexander sighed softly, leaning back until his back had hit the ground, small fluffs of grass tickling his ears. He crossed his arms behind his head, spreading his legs out and closing his eyes. However, he opened them again once he heard a small chuckle from the other male, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What's gotten you so upset, kitten?"  
Alexander swallowed down at the nickname, before shrugging, not really caring enough to take the time and comment on it. Instead, he bothered to answer the male with his own question, closing his eyes again.  
"Give me a name and maybe I'll talk."  
Alexander swore he could hear an amused grin through the man's words.  
"You can call me King, I suppose."

So the man everybody seemed to hate? He hadn't met him before, which was clear enough now, but he had heard plenty of the man. And, if speak of him were true, then Alexander despised him without even a proper introduction. His opinions and thoughts were idiotic - at least the ones that people said he said - and the fact that he's technically a prince doesn't really spot his case, either. Though, Alexander didn't care much about having to base his opinions off of other people's, so he finally spoke, a heavy sigh once again leaving his lips.

"I was supposed to introduce my boyfriend to my friends today, because they don't think he exists. First of all, not my fault he doesn't fucking like people! And second of all, why can't they just believe me instead of always thinking I'm lying? Anyway. I can't introduce him to hem today, though, because he broke up with me. In the school parking lot! To go to college!"  
Alexander sat up at the last part, perhaps to put an emphasis on his words, before falling back down to the ground with an 'ouf'.  
"So I asked Jefferson to be my fake, fill-in boyfriend. And he said he would, but he just wants to do it for sex! And then we both got chosen for prom king, and it's a mess. I /still/ haven't introduced him to my friends, and I just want to go home."

King tilted his head throughout all of the shorter male's speech, a small frown on his face. Alexander settled on sitting up again, hands pressed into the grass behind him to keep his balance. It was so easy to just talk to people, and to rant and rave, and he wasn't yet shut up, so he took it with ease and stride that he was supposed to keep going. He didn't, though. He didn't have anything else to say.  
"You know what you need?"  
Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at King, before slowly shaking his head. King grinned, and stood up, brushing off his knees even though he wasn't sitting on them.  
"A drink."

Alexander parted his lips to shoot the offer down, to deny the inevitable, or to alert King to the fact that the punch was spiked, but by the time he had thought of what exactly he was going to say, the new stranger left back to go inside, leaving Alexander to his own devices outside. He groaned, leaning his head back. Of course. He had already gotten a decent enough read on the man, and took the time of new silence to assess him. He wore his royalty like a badge, and Alexander knew that it wouldn't take a few more sentences for him to alert Alexander to it. Even in his twenty-eight words, he's somehow gotten Alexander sure that he was full of himself, probably held a hint of flirtation there as well. Nowhere near as much as Thomas, but.. Something. The nickname Alexander was given already marked that for the immigrant.

The man of mind came back with two drinks, one in a glass cup and one in a regular red solo cup. He sat down, cross-legged and across from Alexander, handing him the red cup with a hum. Alexander glanced down at it and muttered a thank you, taking a small sip from it. He instantly wrinkled his nose up, swallowing the liquid despite himself. It didn't taste like an alcohol Alexander has ever had, but maybe Thomas put in a new one. King gave Alexander a slight smile, before pulling a deck of cards out from his pocket.  
"You should smile more often. It's a lovely look."

Alexander choked with the mans words, his face automatically heating up. If he didn't miss Burr beforehand, then he sure as hell did. Alexander offered him a shabby smile, before shrugging, taking another sip of his drink.  
"I've been told."  
King raised an eyebrow.  
"I like your crown. If I win, I get to have it."  
With the word 'win', King waved his pack of cards with a slightly larger smile, the expression clearly genuine. As the man set out the cards, Alexander let a small chuckle escape his lips. He shook his head, taking the crown off of his head. He put it on Kings, it sliding to the left slightly.

"You can have it, actually. I'm not royalty."  
"I am."  
"I know."  
"Good."  
The two exchanged a small chuckle, and Alexander took another sip of his drink, watching King set everything up for what he presumed to be a round of poker. He wasn't too shabby in Alexander's eyes, despite what everybody else had said to him. He managed to cheer Alexander up, push his thoughts away from Burr and Thomas and all his friends for the time being. That wasn't exactly easy to do, which is why it surprised him that King was able to. Taking another sip of his drink, he picked up the cards he was dealt, glancing at the one facing up on the grass. It had already collected dew from the grass, a small drop, and that made Alexander smile.

"Hey, King?"  
The male glanced up with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, pet?"  
"I've never played poker before."  
King let out a genuine enough chuckle, before nodding, setting his cards down on his lap. It didn't take the man terribly long to explain the rules of the game to him, how to play, and what things like a royal flush were. Alexander nodded along, managing to understand the man's words for the most part. However, when they got into the game, Alexander struggled, staring down at his cards with a confused expression.

He had already forgotten to play, blinking down for a few more moments before looking back up at King. He seemed like he understood, a small grin playing on his lips as he watched Alexander. Alexander flushed under the gaze, before clearing his throat, setting the cards down and starting to lift himself up with his arms.  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a drink of-"  
Pause.  
"I can't stand up."  
"Yeah, Gamma-hydroxybutyrate usually does that to somebody. Motor impairment, you know?"

Alexander glanced over to King with a small frown, confusion once again riding over his featues. King had set his own cards down, grabbing Alexander's cup and now moving to straddle the immigrant. Alexander blinked up at him for a few moments, eyebrows furrowing, but as his lips were parted to speak, the cup was pressed against them, the salty drink being poured into his mouth as King spoke. He couldn't do anything but swallow it.  
"I might decide to take you home, actually. I'm pretty sure keeping you here would be obvious. Besides, I need to.. Check what your price is."

The last sentence was a husky mutter, and Alexander shivered, glancing around at the rest of the field before fixating his gaze back to King. He male hummed under his breath, fidgeting with Alexander's suit jacket, before pushing it off his shoulders, the fabric bunching up at his elbows.  
"Where- where are we?"

The question seemed to satisfy King, who reached down to grope Alexander through his pants as a sort of reward, Alexander letting a mewl leave his lips at the contact.  
"At some house party."  
"What are you- what are you doing?"  
"Oh, you don't remember?"

King had a pout, now, his lips and eyes pulled down into a frown. Alexander almost regretted speaking when he saw that, just because of the expression he was given. King tskked under his breath, now undoing Alexander's shirt.  
"I'm your boyfriend. Duh."  
Alexander paused, before his own frown played on his lips, his eyebrows furrowing.  
"Burr? You don't- you don't look like Burr."  
"Kitten, you don't have your glasses on."  
"Call me- call me.. that again."

Alexander's voice had slurred now, like it took great effort for him to speak, his brain working overtime just to hear what the hell the other male was saying. He had trouble sitting up, his body wanting nothing more than to give in on him and fall down. His eyes seemed to be the only part of him that he couldn't control of, them falling closed on their own accord.  
King grinned at the command, leaning forward to whisper in Alexander's ear.  
"Get up, kitten. I have to meet your friends, remember?"

The next few minutes were really a blur for Alexander. He faintly remembered being dragged up to his feet, somebody of perfect posture and a slight swagger in their walk leading his own stumbling body. He remembered the voices of his friends, which seemed muffled, as if Alexander were under water and he was trying to listen to them above. He remembered falling, losing whatever bit of consciousness he had in that moment. Lastly, he remembered - well, was brought back to a current reality - a warm mug being pressed against his lips, a liquid that Alexander noticed as tea filling his mouth. He noticed the shift of a mattress under him, a new cloth wrapped around him, and just how heavy his eyes were.

He whined, swallowing down the liquid, before blindly reaching out for the cup, wrapping his hands around it as if to warm them. He was shivering, and he wasn't quite sure why. He heard an empty sounding chuckle, as if the sound was forced from a mourning mouth, and heard the slight squeak of the mattress under him. He couldn't bother questioning where he was, or who the pair of arms that now wrapped around him belonged to, instead focusing on downing the tea, despite the fact it burnt his mouth.

When he finished, Alexander was more awake than before, now able to blink his eyes open if he really wanted to. But, he didn't want to, so he didn't do so, instead leaning back into the bulky body warmth behind him. He muttered some sort of name under his breath, one that he couldn't even remember knowing, only to get a small sigh.  
"No, Alexander. He- I'll explain everything in the morning, okay? Get some sleep."

Alexander wanted to fight him, wanted to argue with whoever had the Virginian, honey-laced voice, and whoever held him just snug enough to make him feel safe, just loose enough to not suffocate him- but really, his words were far too compelling for Alexander to not listen to them. So, he nodded slightly, shifting so he was now laying back against whoever's body was behind him, and focused on the exhaustion weighing down his eyes, easily falling asleep afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> design for kings hair based off of Caw-Chans artwork!  
> https://caw-chan.tumblr.com/post/164299890052/there-probably-the-last-ones-i-actually-had-a


	4. Packaged Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tries to help, and Alexander is still pretty damn confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s m u t  
> TW: Sexual manipulation

When Alexander had woken up the next morning, it was more due to the bright lights shifting through the blinds covering the windows, and forcing their way into his eyes, than it was by his want to actually get up. He stirred for a few moments, but didn't work to move or get up beyond that, a small yawn leaving his lips. From what he could tell in the moment being, he was in the same spot, if not exactly, as he was when he woke up. There was still the warmth of another body wrapped around him, in a slightly tighter hold than before, but nothing he couldn't deal with. There was still the overly soft blankets around him, that Alexander knew must have been costly. There was still- well, the mug from last night wasn't anywhere near him now, but still.

Alexander finally blinked his eyes open with a silent groan, taking his time to take in every small or large detail of the space he could. The bed under him was rather large, with white sheets that had light grey details sown into them. It was set up a step higher than what Alexander's was, him being sure that he'd have to hop off the bed instead of simply step off of it. The entire right wall and half of the wall he was facing was glass, Alexander being sure that there must have been a sliding door in there somewhere. There was a balcony that Alexander could see, the blinds only coming down half way down the glass. The room overlooked the rest of the city, with the sunset rising just over some of the shorter buildings Alexander could see.

The other half of the wall that Alexander was facing was a bit more difficult to describe. It seemed to be a deep golden paint, with small black and white dots filling up the space. There was a white painted area, that seemed to pop up from the wall, that had a rather large flat screen tv, the screen completely black. Under that was a small fireplace, golden orange flames piping up from the logs. There was a glass table somewhere to the left of the middle of the room, with different shit spayed on it that Alexander couldn't care enough about to look into, and a light grey seat just across it, a letterman's jacket laid over the armsrest.

Alexander sat there in his own comfort for a few moments, leaning back against whoever the hell was behind him. This caused a small chuckle to leave the male, his grip loosening ever so slightly, and Alexander jumped, whirring around. He saw Thomas in an oversized magenta shirt, sporting messy hair and a bruised eye. Alexander glanced down at his own clothes for a moment, mostly out of curiosity if anything - a light grey sweatshirt that was far too large for him - before looking back up to the male, hands hidden by sleeves already reaching out towards him.

Alexander had to stubbornly let the sleeve fall down from his hand, earning another small chuckle from the Virginian, before cupping the man's jawline, carefully running his hand over the other's right eye. He wasn't greeted with any sort of wince, or indication of pain, which he couldn't help but be glad about. Instead, he was greeted with a raised eyebrow, a small grin riding over Thomas's full lips.  
"Good morning!"  
His voice was a sort of chirp, as if Alexander wasn't totally checking out an injury the man had with a frown and furrowed eyebrows.

When Alexander heard the remark, he scoffed lightly, before taking his hand away, instead putting them both in his lap. He snuggled down into the sweatshirt he never remembered changing into, wrapping the blankets of the bed around himself as if he were freezing to death. And, he kind of was, but he didn't really mind that.  
"What the fuck happened to you?"  
Thomas paused, before shrugging, his grin growing into a more satisfied one.  
"I fucked up King. What else?"

Alexander sat there silently for a moment, before a look of confusion rolled over his face.  
"Who? And why?"  
The questions brought a frown to Thomas's face, and he automatically pulled Alexander closer, as if attempting to protect him from somebody who had just walked into the room. And, Alexander checked. Nobody had come in.  
"King. You met him last night, apparently. He drugged you, I guess, and I saw him introducing himself to your friends as your boyfriend. Then he started leading you out, so I just kinda.. Fucked him up. You know? And I took you home. I don't think he did anything to you."

Alexander blinked five times exactly, attempting to process everything he was told. He was drugged. He was- the person who drugged him apparently lied about being his boyfriend, and.. Tried taking him home. Alexander nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing.  
"Thomas, what flavour was the punch?"  
He hesitated, thinking back to the answer.  
"Dunno. Something fruity."  
"And what flavour was the drink you spiked it with?"  
"Fireball. Spicy."

Alexander sat there for a few more moments of silence, before sitting up straighter within a second or two, his eyes brightening. It wasn't good news, of course, but it felt good to pick up and match the pieces of a night he didn't remember.  
"Gamma-hydroxybutyrate!"  
Thomas blanked out for a moment, now taking his own time to look confused.  
"What the fuck is that crazy alien bullshit of a word?"  
"It's also known as 4-hydroxybutanoic acid. It's a naturally occurring neurotransmitter and a psychoactive drug. It is a precursor to GABA, glutamate, and glycine in certain brain areas, and it acts on the GHB receptor and it is a weak agonist at the GABAB receptor."

Thomas still sat still, blinking as he watched Alexander spit all of this information from the top of his head. It impressed him, no doubt, how the short immigrant managed to memorize all of this. It astonished him. He wanted to get to know Alexander better. He couldn't help it when a small smile played on his lips, leaning back in his bed.  
"Okay, that's cool and all, but how did you figure that out?"

Alexander grinned, having to clear his throat before he continued.  
"GHB has been used in a medical setting as a general anesthetic and as a treatment for cataplexy, narcolepsy, and alcoholism. It's also used illegally as an intoxicant, to try to increase athletic performance, as a date rape drug, and as a recreational drug. It is commonly used in the form of a salt. So, of course, it tastes salty. My drink last night tasted salty, even though technically, from what you told me, it should be spicy and sweet. The drug acts as a depressant, causing symptoms such as confusion, motor impairment, and amnesia."

Thomas hummed in thought, before nodding, holding Alexander closer and burying his face in the shorter male's head. Alexander giggled, before crawling away from him, instead sitting in front of the Virginian.  
"So what happened after the fight?"  
Thomas chewed down on his lower lip, worrying it between his top teeth, before letting it go.  
"He apologized, but I said I wasn't the one he should be apologizing to."  
"Then?"  
"I gave him your phone number so he could apologize to you."

One blink. Two blinks. The man was serious. Alexander groaned, covering his face with his hands and running them down.  
"Seriously? You gave a man who drugged me my phone number just so he could apologize to me? Does that really sound all that great of an idea to you?"  
Thomas winced, before shaking his head, standing up.  
"No. It doesn't. I made you something, by the way."  
Alexander watched the man move to the glass table he was previous neglecting to look at, picking up a small package. And, Alexander was so keen on continuing to bite Thomas's head off, maybe sprinkling in the same frustration he had from the night before, but then the gift was being shoved into his hands and hs previously parted lips shut on their own accord.

He stared down at the package for a moment, looking back up at Thomas with narrowed eyes, but the Virginian was off again, picking up the jacket that was originally laid across the chair and throwing it over Alexander's shoulder. Alexander ignored the gesture, which brought a small heat to his face, and carefully unthreaded the yawn holding the package together, opening it.  
It was basically a fucking care package.

First, was an envelope, with a wax seal and everything. When Alexander opened it, all it said, in the very middle of the paper, was "I'm sorry =(", written in pristine cursive and coloured in a deep purple. Below it was sighed "-Your fake babe".  
Alexander had to stiffle a small laugh, rolling his eyes up at the man.  
Then, were a few packs of tea, one vanilla, one green, one mint, and one Jasmine.  
There were two three packs of Oreos with a sticky note on them - "I never see you eat wtf bro".  
There was a.. Cake in a jar? Interesting.  
Finally, below everything else, was a deep green sweatshirt, almost exactly like the one he was wearing now, but green. 

Alexander stared down at everything he had unravelled, before finally looking back up at Thomas with a small smile, an almost awkward or anxious giggle leaving his lips. He wasn't really sure how else to react to it, in all honesty.  
"I- uh- thank you. I don't know what you were apologizing for, but thank you."

Thomas only bothered to hum in response before nodding, now moving around the room to do whatever the hell he was doing.  
"For being an ass, darling. I want to be a good boyfriend. A good boyfriend ain't gonna.. Do bad shit."  
Alexander scoffed lightly and shook his head, running his hand through his hair. It surprised him, the fact that Thomas was even still on about this, seeing as though he knew they weren't actually a thing.  
"Thomas, you're not my-"

However, Alexander's phone ringing had cut him off before he could continue, his attention already shifting to it. Alexander looked over at Thomas one last time, before looking back to his phone, fishing through the blankets of the bed to get to them. He wasn't really that surprised with who texted him, especially not with what Thomas had already told him.

'Incoming message - King.'

'> Come over.'

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, before shaking his head, even though he knew fully well that the other wouldn't be able to see him.

'> What? Why?'  
'> I wanna.. Make it up to you. ;)'

Alexander stared down at his phone, before scoffing, leaving the male on read and leaving the messages. He wasn't really sure what the text had meant, but he ignored it, instead settling for checking the time. Though, when his screen popped up to see that King was calling him, he groaned, picking up and pressing the device to his ear.  
"What do you want?"

When he spoke, the other male's voice was hoarse and breathless, his words a sort of grunt on their own. It sent a strange feeling down Alexander's spine, and he wasn't really sure how he felt about it. He also wasn't sure what was up with his now darkening face.  
"Come over."  
Alexander swallowed down, before shaking his head, leaning back in the bed.  
"Why do you want me over there so badly?"

Alexander heard a pleased little "mmh-" sound, and it sent a shiver down his spine once again, the flush on Alexander's face brightening. He swallowed down, glancing over to Thomas as if to ask him for help, before giving a light groan when he noticed the Virginian not paying him any attention. He heard a start of a sentence, before a low sort of groan cut it off before it could be continued, King trying again.  
"Just, ah- to apologize. But I want to do it face to face. I have, ah, something for you.- Oh, Alexander-! please."

It finally crosses Alexander's mind, whatever the hell King was doing on the other side of the phone, but he didn't quite let it shake him, his eyebrows instead furrowing. Surely, it couldn't be too bad. He wanted to apologize, so Alexander doubted he would do the same thing again. maybe they would be able to make up. Alexander sighed lightly, before nodding.  
"Yeah, sure, okay. I'll go."  
And, before King could respond, he hung up the phone, tossing it to the side of the bed. He forced himself up and out of the bed, much to his discomfort and dismay, stretching out and yawning.

Hearing this caused Thomas to turn around, tilting his head slightly.  
"What's up?"  
Alexander hesitated for a few moments, studying the expression on the male's face. He should tell him the truth, really, but he didn't know how exactly Thomas would react to it. No doubt he hated King. Oh well, they had no reason to lie to one another.  
"I'm going over to King's. He really wants me to, apparently. He sounded like he was exercising or something."

Thomas stared at Alexander suspiciously, before his own face heated up when he realized what exactly King was doing on the phone. The fact that Alexander hadn't realized, or noticed that, was less than astute. Thomas wasn't sure if he thought it was adorable, or if he wanted to make the immigrant aware in the best way possible.  
He thought for a few moments, before heaving a heavy sigh and nodding. They weren't really together, so Thomas couldn't exactly tell him no- as much as he wanted to.

"Okay. Call me if he's being weird, okay?"

Alexander only bothered to nod, looking around for his shoes before slipping them on, another yawn leaving his lips. He now decided to steal a hair tie from Thomas's dresser, leaving the room and the house in a quiet giggle. He tied his hair up, looking up the directions to the house he was sent, before leaving to walk to King's house, humming a small tune under his breath while he did so. The walk was a bit longer than he had thought it would be, but seeing as though the weather was a bit colder than last night - and the sight of the pink trees was worth it, he didn't really seem to mind.

When Alexander got to the house, he was close to sending a confirmation house to make sure this was the right one. If King was lying about being a prince, then it really wasn't obvious, with the fact he actually lived in a fucking mansion. Alexander stared at it for a moment, not able to help it when he hesitated, before finally moving around the pool and around the chairs to get to the doors. Once again, he hesitated, before knocking, able to hear the sound echo all throughout the large house. If Alexander had been sent the wrong house, then it was too late to leave.

It took a few moments of Alexander standing there awkwardly and fidgeting before the door had finally opened. As soon as it was, before Alexander could even take in the dishevelled King in front of him, he was being pulled in by his collar, the action earning himself a yelp. The door was shut - well, more slammed shut than anything - and Alexander was now being pushed against it, hot lips on his own. Alexander couldn't help but stand there for a moment, dazed and utterly confused, before he let his eyes close, his arms slowly moving up to wrap around on King's shoulders.

This action seemed to please the man, what with the little hum Alexander managed to pull from him, before he pulled away, leaving Alexander to gasp for a breath that he didn't plan to have taken away from him. Then, King was moving down his jawline and neck, and Alexander had to restrain himself a whine or whimper, even if everything currently going on confused and surprised the living shit out of him.  
"Why did you- oh!- want me to come over?"

King pulled away completely, instead looking down at Alexander through his lashes, and Alexander couldn't help but feel vulnerable. Exposed. The male's hands came down to idly fidget with the bottom of Alexander's sweatshirt, slowly pushing it up.  
"I couldn't get my mind off of you."  
Alexander swallowed down as he watched his shirt move higher and higher up, a shaky breath leaving his lips.  
"Oh?"

King grinned, shaking his head in response, before pulling Alexander's sweatshirt up and off the immigrant, tossing it to the side. Alexander yelped, but there was already a hand around Alexander's wrist, pulling the stumbling male up the stairs. Alexander couldn't help but feel confused, which seemed to be a common case when it came to the blond royalty leading him up, presumedly to the stairs. He should really have an idea as to what was about to happen, but he wasn't even close to being able to understand. King finally pulled Alexander up the last stair, taking a sharp right to a large bedroom.

When they got in, King practically shoved Alexander down onto the bed, turning to shut the door and lock it. Though, Alexander highly doubted that the male's parents were home, seeing just how eager he was to press up against Alexander earlier. Alexander tried to move to sit up, but then King was on him, pressing kisses down Alexander's chest and stomach. Alexander couldn't help but whine uselessly, weakly attempting to push him off.  
"King.."

King looked up to glance at Alexander, and confusion and lack of experience practically written on the immigrant's face only managed to excite him more. He let a shuddering breath leave his lips, leaning down to bite at Alexander's shoulder, and now there was a flash of fear in the immigrant's eyes too - one that made King work harder to get his oversized shorts off. Alexander's breath picked up, and he shifted backwards, almost to get away from the male.  
"W-Wait- I'm not really, ah, I don't really want to- can we, like.. Not?"

King frowned down at Alexander, looking generally upset, and Alexander couldn't help but feel bad, a hint of guilt biting at him in his lower stomach. He chewed on his look and glanced away, but had to look back when he felt a hand at his jawline, gently moving Alexander's head back to create eye contact.  
"You know, I've liked you for a while."  
Alexander stuttered for a moment, raising an eyebrow.  
"Really..?"  
"Yeah. Whenever I heard somebody talking shit about you, I would get my men on them as quick as I could. And when you told me that your boyfriend left you- well, I thought it was finally my chance."

Alexander swore he had stopped breathing when King leaned down to continue pressing kisses along Alexander's bare skin, though the action was nowhere near as passionate and fiery as it was just a few moments ago. King murmured against his skin.  
"I've wanted you for so long. I've done so much for you, that you don't even know. I've given so much up for you, pet. Don't you think it would be selfish not to give me something in return?"

And now Alexander is silent, really trying to assess what the male had said, really trying to figure out exactly what was right and what was wrong, what was true and what was just a lie. But he really couldn't. And oh, he still didn't want this, any of it really - but he couldn't help but feel guilty. If King had really done all of this for Alexander, without Alex even /knowing/, then he should really pay the man back. So, when the man's gaze was shifted back up towards him, a questioning look on his face, and Alexander nodded hesitantly, the man looked delighted.

Everything else had really happened in a blur, all of the shedding of clothing, all of the rest of the foreplay. But then, King had entered him and everything hurt, including the weight of the male, and Alexander is crying. He's crying because it hurts, and King is whispering to him to be quiet and take it, but Alexander /can't stand/ to take it. Because, really, Alexander had never /wanted/ to take it, but he also never wanted King to feel bad, and he never wanted to make somebody do so much for him and not replay them in any sort of way.

Then, Alexander is shaken back to life when he feels something warm enter him, and there's a final sob, and a few more slow thrusts before King pulls out, and Alexander feels bare and empty and cold. Alexander has to lay there for a few moments, hiccuping, eyes closed while King works around the room to gather a blanket, some more clothes. Alexander hears the man speak-

"Get up. You can't stay over. I doubt you'd be able to pay for a night, anyway, seeing as though you always look borderline homeless."

-And the male is gone, leaving Alexander shivering on his bed. The immigrant manages to sit up with a wince, clenching his jaw to fight off more tears to come. He then forced himself to stand, slowly searching for all of his clothes and lazily tugging them on, exhaustion seeping deep into his bones despite him being practically unconscious through all of the time. He slips on all of the fabrics, nose wrinkling up in silent disgust, before he looks around for his phone, grabbing it with shaky hands. He called Thomas, a small breath leaving his lips when he picked up.

"Alexander?"  
"Can- can you come pick me up?"  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Sure. Be there in a few."

Alexander hung up on Thomas after that, struggling to move down the stairs, pain shooting down his spine every time he took a step. By the time he had reached the bottom of the staircase, Thomas was already there and knocking, and Alexander opened the door to leave the house, a tired smile playing on his lips when he saw the Virginian. Thomas looked immediately concerned.  
"Alex, what-"  
"C-Carry me. Please. It hurts to walk."

Thomas swallowed down, before nodding, reaching down to pick up the immigrant. Alexander immediately buried his face in the nape of Thomas's neck, and with one final glare to the house, Thomas brought him to the car, buckling the wincing immigrant in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers and leaving towards his own house. 

The protectiveness he felt nipping at his stomach was a new feeling, but he wore it as a promise instead, when glancing over at the shivering Alexander. A promise of protection, and a promise of doing his damn job.  
He was going to be a good boyfriend, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref for the bedroom, except the bed is different: https://goo.gl/images/GXgBdk  
> Ref for King's house: https://goo.gl/images/emSxqE  
> \- Guys, there's a difference between sexual manipulation and rape! I'm going to go more in depth with it in the next chapter, but what King did was not rape. -  
> Edit: ^ Nevermind   
> I didn't do my research currently, as musicalgirl4474 had shown me, and I had basically lied to y'all by saying that. Sorry. ;/


	5. Bubble Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas springs some info on Alexander and King feels bad.
> 
> ALex is just, like, living and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im osrry but i love the title the next chapter is going to be almost entirely fluff and im so excited

Alexander was almost entirely silent throughout the entire car ride. He couldn't really help it. His mind was too cluttered for him to even think about attempting to get all of it out, and he doubted his mouth really worked at this point anyway. He was confused, exhausted, freeing, and in more pain than he had remembered ever being, illnesses aside. He didn't know why it had to especially be him. He was never the special one, who got specific attention just because he was.. There. He was always just the kid who scraped by in an attempt to get the credit he deserved.

So, he couldn't help but be confused. He didn't know why King had called him over just for sex, didn't know why he would have stood up for Alexander without the immigrant even having been there, didn't know why he was so eager to have everybody see him as Alexander's boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriend, he didn't know why Thomas was so insistent on helping him. It wasn't like Alexander was trying to push him away or anything, by no means. However, he couldn't decide the reason why Thomas was just so easily accepting his new role of "Alexander's fake boyfriend", and why he was so quick to drag it out for more than that one day.

All of this had started yesterday. All on a dark prom night with perfect weather and perfect music and what was /supposed/ to be a perfect night. But Aaron had to /leave/. Aaron left, and he left Alexander, and he left the school, and if it weren't for him leaving, none of this would have happened. Alexander couldn't help but swear the man under his breath. And oh, he would have called the dark-skinned male. He wanted to. He wanted to rant and rave about how much he missed Burr, wanted to explain everything that happened that night in great detail, unaltered by Aaron's lack of words until Alexander was done. That had always been the case with his boyfriend-

Alexander sat up with a high gasp, the sound sounding more like he was yearning for air after being underwater for two minutes more than him figuring something out. Thomas swerved slightly from the sound, before looking over to Alexander with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow.  
"What the hell?"  
Alexander took a moment to catch his breath, his stare fixating on the glovebox in front of him, before he slowly directed it to Thomas.  
"You- You said King said he was my boyfriend."  
"Yeah."  
"So he told my friends that."  
"..Yeah."  
"So now he's going to have to be my fake boyfriend."

There was a moment of silence between the two, one where Alexander is stuck wondering how the hell that's going to go, and Thomas wondering what the fuck he had done to cause that. He let Alexander run out after the dance, hadn't he? That was probably the major issue. Or the fact he tried to fuck the immigrant in a goddamn janitors closet. That caused him to run out, which caused him to meet King, and if he never met King, then this wouldn't have ever happened. Thomas scoffed lightly.  
"What did you two do that's gotten you so in pain, anyway?"

Alexander shifted in his seat awkwardly, anxiously, uncomfortably. He wasn't expecting to be asked that question. He wasn't expecting to feel the need to respond to it truthfully, either. But he did. And now the original guilt was back, nipping at Alexander's stomach, and he hated that feeling, hated it /so much/, he would honestly do anything to get rid of it. Alexander offered a small whimper, pulling his knees to his chest, only to earn a wince and Thomas couldn't help the tug at his heart when he heard it.  
"Don't tell anybody. Please. If I- If I tell you, you can't tell anybody."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, before letting a heavy sigh leave his lips and nodding. Still, though, after that, Alexander didn't make any moves to speak, Thomas now parking in the driveway of his own house. He glanced over at Alexander after a few moments, who seemed to be in his own headspace, before sighing and getting out of the car. He circled around to Alexander's side, unbuckling him and picking him up. Only then did Alexander finally speak, an originally one worded whisper.  
"Sex."  
Pause.  
"We did- we did sex together."

Thomas choked for a moment, clenching his jaw, before slowly nodding, carrying Alexander inside. He stayed silent in response for the most part, before finally speaking as he carried the male upstairs.  
"That's it? Because you seemed awfully upset about it, if it was just sex."  
Alexander swallowed down, before shaking his head, burying his face in Thomas's shirt.  
"I didn't- I didn't really want it, but he told me all the stuff he's done for me, and I felt real bad, so I said yes. But I don't really remember it, all I know is that it hurt pretty bad."

Thomas couldn't help but wince at the man's words, his face scrunching up slightly. Of course King were to do something like guilt-trip somebody into sex. Makes /perfect/ fucking sense. Thomas sighed lightly, setting Alexander down on his bed. He searched the room for a slightly decent looking pair of new clothes, before picking Alexander up again, carrying him to the bath. Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't really say anything about it, instead commenting something completely different in a low tone.  
"Are you mad at me?"

Thomas sighed once more and shook his head, setting Alexander on the counter. He then set the clothes down, drawing a bath.  
"No, darling. I'm not mad at you."  
"You don't have to call me that in private, you know. We're not actually dating."  
Thomas chewed on the inside of his cheek, before settling on shrugging, glancing over to Alexander with a small smile.  
"Don't you wish?"

Alexander stuttered for a moment, before looking away, a red face and pursed lips writing down his fluster. When he noticed the tub was full, Alexander finally decided to slip off his clothes, Thomas helping him into the water. He couldn't help but examine Alexander on the way in, sighing heavily and shaking his head.  
"Dear lord, y'got more hickeys than I do phone numbers. Y'don't remember any of that?"  
There was another flush rolling over Alexander's skin, over his face, shoulders and the tips of his ears, and Thomas chuckled softly, pumping some shampoo into his hand.

"No. Not really. I just sort of- I dunno. Dazed out. I didn't really want it."  
Thomas swallowed down, before nodding slowly, starting to massage the soap into Alexander's hair. He earned a pleased sigh, Alexander's eyes fluttering closed and him leaning back into the contact. Thomas couldn't help but frown at his words.  
"You didn't want it? But he still did it? Isn't that.. Rape?"

Alexander thought for a moment, before furrowing his eyebrows and slowly shaking his head.  
"I don't think so. I gave him my consent."  
"Oh. Okay."  
They continued like that for a few moments, Thomas washing Alexander's hair and Alexander attempting not to nod off to sleep. He wasn't quite sure why he was so suddenly tired, in all honesty, but he was.  
"My parents are excited to meet you tonight, by the way."

Aaaand that ruined the silence.  
Alexander's eyes widened, and he let out a choked out noise, that causing him to break into a heavy coughing fit, him leaning forward and cover his mouth with the inside of his elbow. Thomas reached out at first, clearly concerned, but when he realized it was nothing terribly bad, he instead gave a light laugh, leaning back slightly. When Alexander finished, he cleared his throat, pulling away from Thomas to stare at him, rinsing his own hair out.  
"The fuck?"

Thomas let a small smile play on his lips, an eyebrow raised.  
"Well, they've been bothering me on if I have a date or not for a while, now. And what we're going to be going to is a big thing, you know? Think of it like a ball. I can't show up without my plus one. And you, my incredible boyfriend who I'm totally dating, are going to be my plus one."  
Alexander blinked at the Virginian, before groaning, running his hands down his face.

"I can't decide if you're helping me because you want to fuck me in the end, or because you had the same need as I did. If the second, then Jesus fuck, we have incredible timing."  
Thomas offered another small laugh, before nodding, reaching over to unplug the bath. He held a hand out to Alexander, who pulled himself up from the offer, his knees shaking slightly.  
"Yeah, I know. C'mon, I gotta dress you."

Alexander scoffed under his breath, rolling his eyes. Of course he would say that. Then again, Alexander was suddenly acutely aware of the fact he was naked, and he was stuck in the same vulnerability as earlier in the day. Thomas carefully led Alexander out of the tub, as if afraid of the immigrant breaking, and found a towel to wrap him in. It was somehow still warm, like it had just gotten out of the drier, and incredibly soft. Alexander flushed slightly.  
"You know, you really don't have to take so much care of me. I'm not your boyfriend."

Twice in a day. Thomas wondered if he could make it to three. He only bothered to roll his eyes, unable to wipe his smile off his face. He tucked the towel in securely, mostly to make sure it would fit, before leading the shorter male into his room, humming. When they got in, Thomas had already begun to search around for clothes, Alexander awkwardly sitting on the bed and scrolling through Twitter. Eventually, almost as expected, Alexander got a text, causing him to huff under his breath.

'Incoming message - King.'

'> You left ;('

Alexander stared at the message for a few moments, before scoffing, the sound causing Thomas to glance over. Alexander offered him a small smile, waving him off, and Thomas shrugged, turning back to his closet.

'Yeah. You told me to.'  
'> You follow orders well, pet - Well done'  
'Can you stop texting me now?'  
'> Awh, why? I just want to talk 2 my favourite subject <3'  
'I'm not your subject?'  
'> Ur my boyfriend'  
'Lmao, k.'  
'> Come back babe'  
'Stop messaging me.'  
'> Come baaack'

Alexander groaned, leaving the messaging app. As soon as he did, though, he was met with another notification. Then another. ..And another. And, soon enough, his phone was being blown up with notifications. The constant dinging had already given him a headache, so he shifted to turn his phone on vibrate instead, leaving it on his bed. He watched Thomas for a few moments, before the Virginian finally turned around to Alexander with a grin far too large for his mouth, and Alexander couldn't really help the swelling in his chest.  
"I think I found something that'll fit."

First, was a light grey suit jacket, one pocket on either side of Alexander's hip and one at his chest. There were pants of a matching colour, and a straight white button up, a deep green tie to add on. Alexander stared at the outfit for a few moments, tilting his head slightly. So the thing was fancy enough for Alexander to have to wear a fucking suit to it. Quick problem, Alexander has never worn a suit before. Nor has he gone to a fancy event. Still though, he hesitantly nodded, standing up.  
"May I ask why you would have something that would even slightly fit me?"

Thomas only bothered a small chuckle, before rolling his eyes, pushing the outfit into Alexander's hands.  
"Shut it and go change. Y'aint goin' anywhere naked."  
Alexander scoffed, though nodded nevertheless, taking the bundle of cloth. He left to the bathroom to go try it on, still a slight limp in his walk. He couldn't really help that, as much as he despised it.

When Alexander had gotten to the bathroom, it didn't really take long for him to get dressed. What did take long, however, was him staring at this new stranger in the mirror, and wondering where the hell his own reflection had gone. This new stranger seemed more confident, had better posture, actually looked like something more than the mess than he was. More than the mess that was dumped by his boyfriend on prom and had to find a fake boyfriend to lie to his friends with.  
He liked this new stranger.

However, a yell from the other room caused Alexander to jump, his eyes widening. He knew that it was only him and Thomas in the house, and while the voice was familiar, it surely didn't belong to the Virginian. Alexander slowly opened the door and left the bathroom, sneaking towards the bedroom and hanging in the doorframe where he saw Thomas, yelling into Alexander's phone, which was apparently on speakerphone.

"Leave him the fuck alone, dude! There's a reason he isn't responding to your messages."  
"Oh? And why would that be?"  
"Because he's un-fucking-interested in you?"  
"You're just salty because I fucked your bitch."  
"He's not /my bitch/, he's-"  
"Thomas?"  
Alexander couldn't help but cut in, his voice surprisingly soft when in comparison to the other's voices. Other's, for Thomas and who he now recognized as King, of course.

Alexander could see Thomas jump, having to stumble to make sure he didn't drop Alexander's phone. He managed a small smile, and an awkward wave.  
"Uh- hey, babe."  
Alexander frowned slightly, parting his lips to speak, perhaps to remind Thomas that they weren't actually together and he didn't need to use those stupid ass nicknames. However, he was cut off by the sound of King's voice through the phone, high pitched with pure adoration.  
"Hey kitten!"

Alexander stared at Thoma and the phone for a moment, blinking. Okay. Time to get shit figured out.  
"Thomas, why do you have my phone? Why are you talking to King, also? And who were you guys talking about? Me?"  
For the first two questions, Alexander noticed a twinge of guilt ride over Thomas's features, glancing over to the phone. He shuffled in his spot for a bit.  
"Your phone kept vibrating, and when I went to check why, King was calling."

That answers the last two questions, he supposed. Alexander let a heavy sigh leave his lips, before he trudged forward to Thomas, taking his own phone back and taking it off speakerphone. He thought about hanging up on the male, but decided against it, instead putting the phone to his ear.  
"King, why do you keep messaging me?"  
There was a pause.

"I feel bad."  
"Why?"  
"Because I put you through pain and then kicked you out afterwards? I wasn't being a very good boyfriend."  
"I'm not your-"  
"So, that's why I'm proposing I take you out. Just one afternoon. You can choose where we go. It's my price to pay, darling."  
Alexander stood silent for a moment, glancing up at Thomas who was anxiously pushing his index fingers together like he was expecting Alexander to chew him out.  
Alexander sighed.

"Yeah, sure, okay. Uh- does tomorrow sound good? I'm busy today."  
"It sounds delightful! I'll see you then, kitten."  
And, King had hung up before Alexander could reply further beyond that, his voice turning into an excited chirp before he had. Alexander drew his phone away from his ear with a heavy sigh, sliding it in his back pocket instead. He glanced up at Thomas, who was currently looking down at him with a tilted head.  
"What was that all about?"

Now was Alexander's time to look guilty, even if just slightly, him deciding that checking out the laces on his shoes were much more interesting than looking up at the Virginian ahead of him. Still, he muttered.  
"He wants to go hang out with me tomorrow because he feels bad about today. Like an apology date."  
Thomas stared at him for a few moments, before groaning, running his hands down his face.

"Didn't he say beforehand that today was so that he could apologize? And look where that led you, darling. Limping. Do you really think that he deserves your trust?"  
Alexander stuttered for a moment, before shrugging, anxiously running his hand up and down his arm.  
"I think I should give him another chance."  
"And you're sure about that?"  
"Positive."

Thomas, once again, stared down at him for a few moments, before heaving a heavy sigh and shaking his hand. He still slapped a small smile on his lips, as if he were forgiving Alexander for the stupid decision he was going to end up making, and held out his hand, which Alexander hesitantly took. He laced their fingers.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Lead the way."


	6. Golden Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a ball, and have a ball. Because ball is life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops angst and fluff  
> things more quickly here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ not my fault

Alexander busied himself on his phone while on the drive to the ball, kicking his feet up on the dash and slinking down in his seat. He was attempting to piece together information on where exactly this thing was going to be, /what/ this thing was going to be. How he should act, look, stand, breath. And it really wasn't something Alexander had ever had to focus on beforehand. He was just a kid, he never had to actually read into choices he was making, or things he was doing, or thoughts he was having.

It surprised him that Thomas had to live like that, really. It was clear the man had money. It was clear that this whole family meet up thing he was about to take Alexander to was a big deal, even if he didn't act or look like it. Alexander could just tell. Honestly, the Virginian was probably used to it, having to dress up for golden spotlight situations, and that surprised Alexander more than anything. Less of the fact that Thomas had to go to them, and often, but more of the fact that they had such a difference between them, and yet Alexander was still sitting right beside him.

Thomas came from rich origin. Alexander didn't need talk around the school to know that. Simply waking up in his bed and looking around the room was enough to know. Alexander knew the rest from rumours at school; Thomas having multiple siblings, having gotten into school incredibly early in life, and supposedly wanting to go off to William & Mary by sixteen. Too late for that though. Alexander knew that his parents were respectable people, and that Thomas could have the world in his grip if he really wanted. He had power, he had money, and at least in the school, he had fame. Alexander knew the man could easily make history one day.

Then there was Alexander. The bastard orphan who had to work far too hard for his age to get where he was now, the one who had to lie about his age to acquire money for living standards, the one who hardly had a penny to his name or a family bloodline he could introduce people to. He had one brother who had left him early on, a father he could never find, a dead mother, and a dead cousin. He was denied education in a church school before his parents had died just because they weren't married, forcing him to find his own education in lost books. He had to ship himself to Boston and arrive at New York from there, finding home with his friend Mulligan. He had no money to his name, no power, and no fame.

The differences were stellar, and Alexander couldn't help but stare at Thomas to figure out the possible physical differences they may have, as well. Thomas had dark skin, Alexander had light. Thomas had a sharp jawline, Alexander had a soft. Thomas had full lips, Alexander had thin. Thomas was muscular, clearly athletic. Alexander was.. Well, lean is a better word than starving. There was more than that, of course. Hair. Way of dressing. Height. Appearance. Habits. However, when Thomas caught Alexander staring, he forced himself to look away and purse his lips, his entire face heating up.

He wondered what they both worked towards. He wondered if there was a common goal between them, at the end, that would mark at least one similarity. Did Thomas spend his every waking moment thinking about his education, just what wires he can pull to get into college faster, just what he could do to learn all he can? Does Thomas ignore everything currently going on around him, keeping his mind on the future and only that? Or is he on cruise control, letting everything fly past him like a flurry while he leaned back in his seat, easing a cigarette?

There had to be something. Just one thing, one small sliver of gold, that would explain why the hell Alexander was in the passenger seat of Jefferson's car, being driven to a high up ball. It had to be something more than the fact that they both needed a fake boyfriend. But no matter how hard Alexander looked, he couldn't find anything. Not one single thing. And maybe that's him being stubborn, but he couldn't help but feel his stomach drop into a pit. Because, apparently, he can't find anybody who shares anything even remotely in common with him other than the one who had already left him.

Alexander had to rip himself from his thoughts when he felt the car park, realizing his had been blankly staring down at his phone for the past thirty minutes. Though, thinking about the differences between the Virginian and the immigrant only caused Alexander to realize everything he needed to fix about himself, and that caused a new roll of his shoulders when he went to unplug his seatbelt.  
Thomas glanced over to him.

Immaturity.

"Are you ready to leave?"  
Thomas cocked an eyebrow at Alexander, as if he had noticed Alexander originally blanking out at his phone. He probably had, Alexander doubted it was hard to see. He scoffed lightly, offering a small smile before nodding.  
"Ready to leave this earth. C'mon, lets go."  
Thomas frowned slightly, before nodding, getting out of the car. Alexander matched his movements.

Naivety. 

When they had both gotten out of the car, Alexander met Thomas in front of the car, already moving to take his hand. Alexander was quick to deny it, but realizing that they were in the act again, he heaved a small sigh and took the male's hand, entwining their hands. Thomas spoke quietly, leading Alexander into the building.  
"What do you think will happen with you and King tomorrow?"  
Alexander chewed on his lip, shrugging afterwards.  
"Dunno. Probably just, like.. Chilling."

Stupidity.

Thomas's frown deepened slightly, and he shook his head, his own sigh leaving his lips. He led Alexander to an elevator, pressing the down button and tapping his foot, delighting in the small tapping sound it had made on the smooth marble floor.  
"Are you sure? I mean, with what he did today.."  
Alexander shook his head.  
"It'll be fine, I promise. I'll give you a call if anything weird happens. Just trust me."

Ignorance.

"Alex, you said you'd call me this morning. You didn't do that. You're not going to end up calling me next time, either."  
Alexander groaned, and shook his head once more, giving Thomas's hand a light squeeze. A sort of reassuring gesture, he supposed.  
"I will, I prooomisseee. Besides, he's not out to get me. I'll be fine, and he'll be fine, and we'll both be fine. Okay?"

Ease to trust.

"You're not going to be fine! He drugged you, then raped you. And still, you seem to like him more than you like me. That's ridiculous, Alexander! How could you ever think he'd be a good person?"  
Alexander deflated slightly, looking down at his shuffling feet. He hadn't really expected to be chewed out, and by the sound of it, Thomas didn't really expect to chew him out either. The Virginian sighed, and Alexander knew he was about to speak, but he cut him off anyway.  
"Because I trust him. And I'm- yeah."

Thomas stared down at him for a few moments, before shaking his head and rolling his eyes, glancing up. Of course he trusted the man. And as much as he wanted to, Thomas really couldn't blame him. It wasn't Alexander's fault. Thomas already /knew/ King was manipulative, and if he had enough time, he would have warned Alexander against him. He would have disallowed the immigrant to visit him, he would have held him back from leaving after the dance, he would have gone out to check up on him. But he didn't. Apparently, he was too busy trying to seem like he was passive to bother actually fucking helping - which he doubted helped either of them.

When the doors of the elevator had opened, Alexander couldn't help but stare at the sight they were given for a few moments, lips parted slightly in an inaudible gasp. The first thing he noticed was gold. The ceiling was golden, the floor was golden, the chandelier was golden. Hell, even the chairs surrounding the tables were golden, with the tables themselves being white. However, Alexander couldn't continue his study of the room when he was suddenly being pulled in a different direction from Thomas, a slightly excited giggle leaving his own lips.

Alexander had to stumble to keep up with the Virginian at first, before he gave a small hop and was able to collect at his side, once again giving his hand a small squeeze. Thomas glanced down at him, and Alexander could see the pure adoration swirling in his iris, something along the lines of love that Alexander had doubted he had ever seen before. Maybe in Burr's eyes, had he matched the expression. Seeing it made his heart melt, and he had to clear his throat and look down, his face heating up.

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle softly, leading Alexander to one of the larger tables in the middle, as if the attention was meant to be drawn to it specifically. There were already two people sitting there, perfect posture and poise, who looked much older than Thomas and Alexander. Of course, Alexander knew why when he heard what Thomas had said.  
"Mother, father. This is my boyfriend, Alexander."

When Alexander heard his own name spill from Thomas's lips, he cleared his throat, before offering an awkward smile, a wave to go with it. He noticed Thomas cringe, while his parents only bothered to smile back, a hint of already existing endearment in their eyes. They both stood up and offered their hand, to which Alexander moved left to right, shaking the mother's hand first, then the fathers. He noticed how Thomas's mother had a softer gaze, and shook his hand carefully, while his father was a bit more hardened, a stricter appearance and a quicker shake. Alexander could see how Thomas came from them both.

When he was finished, Thomas silently nodded toward a chair, and Alexander took that as a cue to sit down, carefully tucking his seat in and cringing when it squeaked. He held his hands in his lap, so nobody would be able to see just how fidgety they were, before speaking.  
"So, Mrs and mr Jefferson-"  
"Oh please, sweetie. There's no need to be so formal, here! I'm Jane, and this is Peter."  
With the mention of the second name, she gestured towards the father, who offered a small smile in return.

Alexander glanced over to Thomas, who gave a nod as if to egg him on, a grin laced on his lips. He nodded hesitantly, glancing back over to Jane, and parting his lips to speak before she had cut him off, probably without knowing.  
"So, Alexander, Thomas has told us a lot about you."  
Alexander choked for a moment, his eyes widening slightly, before he averted his gaze back over to Thomas. Noticing his red face, Alexander slowly looked back over to Jane, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?"  
"Oh, mostly about your school situation. Your debate, grades, all like that. He's always envying your report cards, from what he's-"  
"Mother, please."  
Thomas was burying his face in his hands now, an embarrassed grumble muffled by the skin causing Alexander to give a light chuckle.  
"What else does he say?"

The question caused Jane to shift in her seat, almost uncomfortably, as if guilty about something Alexander didn't know about. She glanced over to Peter, who cocked an eyebrow at her, before looking to Alexander.  
"Your family life. We heard it isn't the best."  
Alexander blinked at the two for a moment, before he felt his mouth dry up and cave all the way into his stomach, causing a sharp hint of pain there. He cleared his voice.  
"Nothing abnormal, sir."

"Pardon me, but having no bloodline and being close to penniless is rather abnormal. Untasteful, if I may add. Are you sure you were the best choice for Thomas?"  
Alexander could see Jane hit Peter's arm with a hiss of the male's name, and Alexander rolled his shoulders a few times to get rid of the pressure pushing at the back of his throat. He hastily got out of his seat, pushing it in and flashing the two a polite smile.  
"I'm- I'm sorry, but I've ought to use the restroom. I'm sure Thomas could show me the way."

Thomas easily got the cue and stood up as well, with much more fluidity than Alexander. He had a lingering gaze on his parents for a moment, before taking Alexander's hand, leading him out of the ballroom. Alexander had to swallow down multiple times before they had finally made it to the bathroom, Alexander immediately going to the sink when they had. He put thirteen pumps of soap in his hands. He rubbed it into his hands thirteen times. And, when he turned on the faucet, he washed his hands for thirteen seconds.

He did it again.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think- he- I didn't think they were going to bring that up. I'm- I'm so sorry."  
Alexander repeated the process for a third time.  
"How do- do they already know so much about me? This- this started /yesterday/, Thomas! That doesn't make sense."  
Alexander could hear a shaky breath come from the male. He repeated the process a fourth time.

"I've already- Okay, listen. They knew about you before yesterday, okay? I've told them about you beforehand. Before prom."  
A fifth.  
"How- why did you talk about me?"  
A sixth.  
"Because I actually like you, okay? I was already going to ask you to be my /actual/ boyfriend, or at least talk to you or /something/, but then you approached me and I-"

Thomas cut himself off when he heard the water stop, Alexander shaking his hands three times in the sink. He went for the paper towels, taking three long seconds to dry his hands off. He did this with three paper towels, before they were all thrown away. Alexander turned to Thomas.  
"So what, you automatically go to telling them I'm poor? Telling them I'm an orphan?"  
Thomas didn't speak. When he didn't, Alexander did.  
"You thought, oh hey, better tell my rich and well-off parents about how I like this boy, and might potentially date this boy, who /isn't/ rich and /isn't/ well-off? You actually thought they'd just think, okay, sounds good? No! No rich parents think that!"

Alexander's eyes were slightly glossy now, and Thomas reached out. When he wasn't met with hesitance, he sighed and pulled the immigrant closer to him, wrapping his arms around the shorter male's frame almost protectively. He pressed a kiss to the top of Alexander's head, earning a small whine.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think. I didn't mean to make you so upset."

Then Thomas was met with a shaking head, a shaky exhale, and deep brown eyes meeting his own.  
"I'm not upset for- for me."  
Thomas's brows knitted together in confusion. Alexander pulled away.  
"I'm not going- going to be seen as less for being in a relationship-" Alexander lifted his hands up to do hand quotes, and Thomas couldn't help the small chuckle- "with somebody who's rich. I don't have- have parents to disapprove. You're the one at stake here, and- and I think you know that."

Thomas hesitated, before he swallowed down and slowly nodded, lifting his gaze to look at the two of them in the mirror.  
"I do."  
"Do you even want to be here, Thomas?"  
A beat of silence.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Here. At this- this ball. This party. Do you want to go, or do you think you should go?"

Thomas cracked a small smile. He was seen through already, which he was a bit surprised about.  
"The latter."  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go."  
Alexander took Thomas's hand for free this time, already entwining their fingers and Thomas couldn't help but swallow down. He didn't know why, and he didn't know what exactly he /was/ swallowing down, but it didn't matter when he was being led out of the fancy ballroom, stairs taken instead of an elevator.

Alexander was a rush, and Thomas only just realized. He was a hurricane of a man, and he sparked something strange inside the Virginian that he was painfully used to ignoring. He jumped up the stairs with electrifying energy, and a laughing Jefferson had to run to keep up with him, despite the height difference. He led Thomas out into the now dark outside, a light breeze shifting through his hair, and an excited giggle leaving his lips. They didn't go for the car. Thomas didn't question it.

He also didn't question it when Alexander led him to a small ice cream parlour, ordering a rather large sundae for the two to share. They were all giggles and stupid jokes from there, and Thomas doubted he could be saved from how deep he was under. He was in a pothole, and he made no effort to crawl out - he hardly even thought about the action. He doubted he ever would.

The night had led them better than they had led themselves, and now Alexander was curled up in Thomas's arms, pressed flush against him as they watched some sort of old high school rom-com, the both of them quick to nod off to sleep. Alexander seemed farther gone than Thomas did, though, his eyes already shut, specifically turning to listen to the movie. Thomas couldn't help but stare down at the smaller male, a helpless smile laced on his lips.  
"How did we end up here again?"

Alexander offered a small giggle, before shrugging, peeling his eyes open to look up at Thomas. He was squinting slightly because of the light of the tv, and shuffled closer to Thomas, burying his face in the Virginian's chest.  
"Dunno."  
Thomas hesitated, before continuing in a quieter voice.  
"I like you."  
"I know."  
Thomas chuckled, and playfully hit Alexander's shoulder, causing the shorter immigrant to fake a glare at that.

And, really, it wasn't surprising when they had fallen asleep like that, Alexander sitting comfortably in Thomas's lap, Thomas holding him protectively to his chest. The movie was easy to be forgotten about when their mixed soft snores filled the room instead, and Thomas could hardly remember a time he slept so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref for the ballroom: https://goo.gl/images/W5QSEP


	7. Bruised Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is bruised (in a good way) and King is becoming more convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small bit of smoop  
> like,, two makeouts, one h o t t e r than the other whoopsies  
> whoops its moe than just a little bit of smut  
> iiits sex in a limo whoops  
> i hope yall feel conflicted

Alexander hadn't wanted to wake up as early as he had, his eyes blinking open before sunlight through the windows could have woken him up. It wasn't that he didn't know why he had woken up so early, of course. With the fact he was in a cold sweat, his breath leaving him, and memories literally swimming through water in his head, he knew fully well what kind of previous dream or nightmare could have caused his awakening. And, seeing as though the warm body slotted against him was still snoring lightly, he couldn't help but let a relieved sigh leave him lips before a yawn followed suit.

He took his sweet ass time trying to wriggle out of Thomas's grasp, by no means wanting to wake the Virginian. Besides, he looked cute when he was asleep, and Alexander was able to see that whether he liked the male or not. He looked relaxed, and serene where he sat, hair fanning around his head and face. Alexander let a small smile play on his lips as he stared at the male, before quickly shaking his head and blinking his way out of the iron grip hold Thomas seemed to have on him, even when asleep.

Alexander hesitated, before carefully pushing Thomas down so he was laying on the bed, working the blankets up to the male's chin. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop when he saw Thomas shift, a ringing stuck in his ears. Though, when all he saw was Thomas shift to his side and pull the blankets up around him, Alexander was able to let another relieved sigh leave his lips, bending back up. Though, when Thomas let out a small whine, his eyes peeling open, Alexander couldn't help but frown slightly.  
"Baby.."

Alexander shook his head and leaned forward to press a kiss against Thomas's forehead, mumbling against his skin.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I'm just going to get some water. Go back to sleep, alright?"  
Thomas whined out again, before nodding, his eyes easily falling closed once again. It didn't take long for the Virginian to fall back asleep, and when he did, that's when Alexander left for the downstairs, attempting to move down the already silent stairs as quietly as he could.

Alexander wasn't really sure what motivated him, or gave him the idea to good a grand breakfast for somebody who's not even yet awake, but as he reached for the mix for waffles, it was too late to think back on it. He popped his earbuds in his ears, turning on his favourite channel of music from his phone, and began making the waffles, humming along with the music. It was a sort of snap out of reality as he cooked, the fact that he was even doing so already slipping from his mind. However, when he got back into his own head, he was staring down at a plate with four waffles on it, topped with whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce.

He was also now acutely aware of the sun starting to set up in the sky, and the faint sound of feet padding down the stairs. Alexander took his earbuds out, shoving them in his pocket, before focusing himself more on continuing to organize the strawberries, perfect symmetry always having been his biggest issue. Then, there were arms around his waist and lips against his neck, and Alexander leaned back into the contact, humming softly.  
"Good morning."

Thomas's voice had more of a southern drawl than it usually did, and Alexander was quick to blame it on the sleep that must still be stuck in his throat and eyes. He pressed a kiss to Alexander's neck, biting down lightly on the sensitive skin there, and Alexander couldn't help but let out a quiet whine.  
" 'Morning. I made breakfast."  
Alexander felt Thomas smile against his skin, and he turned around to hand the plate to the male, who muttered a 'thanks, babe' before padding to the sofa. Alexander would have nagged on the nickname usage, but he decided against it.

Alexander turned back around to make himself a quick cup of coffee, straight black as usual, before following Thomas, settling down next to him in the sofa. Thomas had already wrapped an arm around him, and Alexander leaned into the contact, sipping on his coffee.  
"So, what're our plans for the day?"  
Thomas's voice was slightly muffled with strawberry in his mouth, and Alexander let out a small giggle before shaking his head.

"I had already told you, I have that thing with King later. When I get home we can chill or whatever you wanna do."  
Alexander saw a frown pull at Thomas's lips, and was about to comment on it, before the male sighed and set his plate down on his lap, shifting slightly to look at Alexander better.  
"I really don't think you should go with him. Y'ain't safe with him, okay? Y'all aren't just gon' have a fun time at a park or somethin'. We both know he's gon' try to pull some shit."

Alexander chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to the other male, staying silent a moment after. Sighing heavily, he hesitantly nodded, leaning more into Thomas - which seemed to bring his small smile back.  
"I know you don't trust him, and I know he wasn't so great in the past. But I swear, it'll be okay. He really wants to apologize this time. And when he was on the phone, he actually sounded.. He sounded like he felt bad, you know? I trust him. If he pulls something this time, I won't talk to him anymore. But please let me do this."

Alexander could practically hear the gears turning in Thomas's head as he watched the male, seeing the way he chewed on the inside of his cheek. After a few moments of silence between the two, Thomas let a heavy sigh leave his lips, pulling Alexander closer. Alexander buried his face in the taller male's chest, who in turn began working his fingers through the immigrant's hair, a soft hum leaving his lips.  
"Yeah. Okay. Fine. Just- please, call me. Even if something is slightly off. I don't want to lose you."

At the last part, Alexander couldn't help but give a small scoff, taking a bit of the whipped cream from Thomas's plate of waffles on his finger and dabbing it onto the taller male's nose. He then proceeded to lean up to kiss it off, licking his lips and serving the Virginian a grin before moving his head back down to his chest, closing his eyes. Thomas only laughed at this.  
"When are y'all supposed to meet, anyway?"  
"Dunno. He said that it was my choice wherever we go. I'm thinking of the beach, but I haven't told him that yet."  
"You probably should then, love."  
"Facts."

Despite his words though, Alexander didn't bother to move, too busy focusing on the hand in his hair and the fact that he was so comfortable he could probably just fall asleep like that, then and there. Still though, with a groan, he tore himself away from Thomas, rubbing at his eyes. He pointed at the plate of food.  
"Finish eating. I'll be back when I'm done."  
Thomas only bothered to hum and nod in response, taking a bite of his food with a smile, before Alexander left up the stairs with a yawn, blindly searching around for the taller male's room.

When he had finally gotten to the place, he had to take a few moments to actually find his phone, somewhere between all of the mess of blankets and covers. When he finally got it, he heaved a heavy sigh, flopping on his back on the bed. He held back another small yawn, scanning through his contacts, before finding King's number, calling him.  
Of course, it didn't take long for him to respond, and when he did, his pitch was high with the same adoration from the night before.  
"Pet! Did you make your mind up yet?"

Alexander couldn't help but cringe at the nickname, sticking his tongue out. Still though, he ignored it for the greater good, instead sighing lightly and nodding.  
"Yeah. I was thinking we could go to the beach. It's pretty hot outside; the water would be a nice way to cool down."  
"Seems like you just want me to see you close to naked~."  
Alexander choked up with the response, his face, shoulders, and the tips of his ears heating up.  
"N-No! That's not it at all! I just-"  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it. Hurry up and get ready, kitten. I'll be there in five."

Alexander was about to hang up, drawing his phone from his ear, before he realized King had already done so. He stared down at his phone for a moment, before rolling his eyes and setting it down, instead searching around for something he could wear. - Something of Thomas's, of course, since he had nowhere near the time to drive to his own house and pick his own shorts out.

After a bit of a while of searching, the closest thing he could find was a medium-sized, dark magenta suit, which Alexander couldn't help but cringe at. Still though, he slipped the shorts on, having to tighten them quite a bit so they didn't slip off. Finding a towel he could steal without repercussion and some cheap looking back sunglasses - perhaps the only cheap item Thomas owned - Alexander left downstairs, fumbling to put his hair in a ponytail.

As soon as Alexander made it down the stairs, he immediately caught Thomas's gaze, flashing him a small smile. Thomas did a once-over up and down Alexander's body, before letting an appreciative hum leave his lips, standing up. Alexander fidgeted in the spot he was standing as he watched Thomas take his sweet as time to walk over to him, hands already moving to Alexander's hips and pulling him closer.  
"You look good in my clothes."

Alexander swallowed down a lump in his throat, which only caused the feeling to shift down to his stomach, turning into a sort of fluttering feeling. He gave Thomas a sort of shabby smile, but then Thomas's lips were on the side of his neck and he just had to let out a silent gasp. Thomas muttered against his skin.  
"You would look better with nothing on."

When Thomas started sucking on Alexander's neck, Alexander let a small whine leave his lips, his hand burrowing its way into Thomas's hair. He already felt like his knees were going to give in on him, despite the situation having only just started. Within a moment, Thomas had Alexander pressed against the door, now trailing kisses, bites, or small suction parts down Alexander's skin, past his collarbone and down his chest. He glanced up at the mewling mess of an islander as if asking for permission, and smiled slightly when he got a shaky nod.

Thomas leaned up to press his lips against Alexander's in a kiss, one with more passion, aggression, and power than Alexander had ever thought was possible. He couldn't help but moan into Thomas's mouth, and the Virginian took advantage of the part in Alexander's lips, licking into his mouth. His hands had gone down to Alexander's shorts, slowly beginning to push them down before a knock on the door was heard, causing them both to jump.

Already assuming who it was, Thomas pressed a quick kiss to Alexander's lips before retreating to the couch, and Alexander stood there for a moment, running his hands through his hair to get rid of the makeout look before turning around to the door, unlocking it and opening it. Of course, there stood King, a wide smile showing off pearly white teeth and completely nude except for his red, white and gold shorts - just like Alexander only had his own shorts.

King's grin grew when he saw Alexander, and he bounced slightly, holding out his hand for Alexander to take. Alexander blinked down at it for a few moments, turning and yelling out a 'Bye!' for Thomas, before stepping out of the door, closing it, and hesitantly taking his hand. This caused King to give a light chuckle, pulling Alexander closer to briefly kiss his lips, sort of like dipping into what Alexander did or didn't allow. And, when Alexander was yet to yell at him, King traced one of the marks on Alexander's neck with his thumb, trailing it down to all of the ones on his chest.  
"Well, kitten, I don't think I'm very pleased about this, am I?"

Alexander felt a shiver move down his spine with the contact, glancing down to what exactly King was tracing. When he saw the fact they were marks, and heard what the other had said, he glanced up to stare at him for a moment, before letting a small giggle leave his lips.  
"Shush. Let's just leave."  
King grinned back, though he did seem to linger on the marks for a moment - as if to prove that he was not, in fact, pleased about them - before lightly squeezing Alexander's hand and leading him to a limo.

Alexander stared at the shiny black limo for a moment, as if he'd never seen one before, but by the time he had processed whatever the hell he had wanted to say, he was already being dragged into the vehicle, resulting in yet another giggle escaping from his lips. King shut the door behind them, and sat in front of Alexander, laid-back posture proving this isn't his first ride the vehicle.

"So, my father owns a private beach, so I was thinking we could just go there. It's always quiet, and nobody's ever there. Namely, because we own it. There are also little ice-cream places and small gift shops on the walkway there if you had wanted to stop and get something."  
The excited smile King was currently wearing couldn't help but pull at Alexander's heart, and he was glad that he had trusted the male enough to give him a second chance. Clearly, he was better.

Alexander smiled softly and nodded, squeezing the male's hand - seeing as though they had never actually detached. It was a sort of reassuring gesture, even if neither of them needed it.  
"You really didn't have to take me somewhere private. I'm used to being in public all the time. It kind of adds to the fun."  
This seemed to give King a genuine chuckle. He shook his head.  
"Kitten, I'm rich. I'm going to use my money. And if it's for somebody like you, I don't mind leaving myself with nothing but a pretty penny just to buy you the world."

Alexander's eyes widened slightly, and he glanced away when he felt his entire face flush, hearing a small chuckle come from the man in front of him. Suddenly, there was a feather-light hand brush his cheeks, trailing down his shoulders. Then, a soft mutter, as if a side note from somebody looking at a perfect piece of artwork.  
"You're really beautiful when you blush. It's interesting to see how it rises on your shoulders as well."

Then, there was a soft pair of lips against Alexander's own, and a hand moving up to have a gentle hold of Alexander's jaw, and he couldn't help but close his eyes, automatically leaning into the softness of the touches. The hand which was originally tracing his shoulder now moved down to lightly trace Alexander's side, almost lovingly tracing nonsensical patterns in Alexander's skin, and now King was moving forward, deepening the kiss slightly. Alexander wrapped his arms around the male's neck, one hand snaking up into his hair, and brought the man even closer, flush bodies pressed against each other.

Alexander slinked down in the seat so he was laying down instead of sitting up, and King easily made work straddling him, moving his hands up to instead cup Alexander's jaw, thumb slowly ghosting over his cheekbone. Alexander idly kept his hands on King's hips, and gave a shaky gasp of a noise when the male ground down against him, nails digging into the cloth slightly. King broke away from to kiss to take a deep breath, moving down to Alexander's neck to press a few light kisses against his skin.

Everything was surprisingly sweet, and gentle, and Alexander swore he could have had a sugar high from it all. He couldn't seem to pull away, and wasn't sure if he had wanted to, either. King once again shifted down onto Alexander, earning a quiet moan, before moving up to his ear, lightly nibbling at his earlobe. He whispered, voice slightly husky.  
"Say my name."

"King."  
Alexander sort of gasped out the name, now gripping loosely at the cloth of the taller male's swimming trunks. King moved one of his hands downwards to slide under Alexander's shorts, slowly moving down. Alexander arched up into the touch.  
"K-King! Ah, please-"  
"Shh, I got you."

The male murmured, ghosting over Alexander's lips before kissing the immigrant once again, his hand finally finding its way to Alexander's member. He trailed up with his thumb, breaking away from the kiss to let a small laugh leave his lips. He moved up to once again whisper in Alexander's ear.  
"Oh, doll. Look at you. You're already half hard. Are you really that needy for me?"

Almost as if to confirm King's words, Alexander let a needy noise leave his lips, something akin to a drawn-out moan, once again arcing into the contact the best he can, attempting to press into King. He looked up at the other through his eyelashes, licking his pink lips.  
"I a-aim to please, your highness."  
The nickname seemed to spark something in the taller male, who's eyes automatically darkened. Alexander swallowed down.

"Such a dirty whore, and all for me. You're nothing but my pet."  
King had harshly whispered those words in Alexander's ear, finally wrapping his hand completely around Alexander's member, running his thumb over the smaller male's tip. Alexander let out a whine of a moan, his grip on the cloth of King's shorts tightening. He swallowed down, before nodding breathlessly, and King continued, slowly moving his hand up and down.

"God, you're nothing but a pathetic slut. You know that, don't you? Always walking around in those tight ass black jeans, feigning ignorance to anybody with a lingering glance. Oh, you're so hot. I've wanted you for so long."  
Alexander cried out when King's grip tightened, hips bucking up when he had started moving faster. He ended up having to shift one of his hands up to cover his mouth, his back arching up and his eyes falling shut. King's words were a hot breath on his ear, and Alexander couldn't do anything but helplessly nod along, muffled mewls leaving his lips.

King pulled back for a moment to study the sight before him, unable to help a soft smile that played on his lips. He took Alexander's hand away to pull him into a kiss, and the softness that was lacking from before had suddenly returned, King pulling away after a few seconds to smile down at Alexander. Alexander managed a shaky smile back.  
"You're so beautiful."

Despite all the previous dirty talk, the insults, or the fact that King was lightly giving him a handjob in the back of an expensive limo, this seemed to be what flustered Alexander the most, his face and shoulders flushing a vibrant red. King couldn't help his small chuckle, him shaking his head slightly, almost in amusement.  
"Adorable, too."  
He leaned down to press a kiss to Alexander's jawline, before moving back up to whisper in his ear, seemingly having returned to the original mood.  
"Can you be a good boy and turn around for me, pet?"

Alexander froze for a moment despite himself, swallowing down and once again looking away. This caused King to frown slightly, finding Alexander's hand and entwining their fingers, lightly squeezing his hand.  
"It's alright, darling. You don't have to if you don't want to. We can stop."  
Alexander stared up at King for a moment, a small smile playing at his lips with the male's words. He nodded, and took a second, before turning around, already gathering a weak grip of the limo seat.

King took a few moments to scan over Alexander's body, almost appreciatively, carefully running his hands down the immigrant's sides like he was afraid to break the man. And with the fact that if he were to run his thumb over his spine, he could easily feel every single nook and cranny of the bone, the possibility of breaking Alexander didn't seem so far off. Slowly sliding the man's shorts fully off, resting them to the side and sliding his own down, he leaned over the male, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"All mine."  
King murmured against the skin of Alexander's shoulder, causing the aforementioned man to shiver, before guiding himself to Alexander's entrance, slowly pushing in. He got a small cry of pain from the male below him, and carefully pushed all the way in, stopping when he had gotten all the way inside. It didn't take long for Alexander to let out a dissatisfied mewl, attempting to push back against King.  
"C'mon, mo-o-ove. I'm not gonna break."

King let a small chuckle leave his lips, rolling his eyes.  
"Lose the attitude, kitten."  
Despite his words, though, King slowly began to move, keeping a close eye on Alexander as if to gauge if he were alright with everything. However, when he didn't get an indication of pain - instead a sound so loud King had to cover Alexander's mouth - he didn't take long before finding a rather fast pace, burying his face between the shoulder blades in Alexander's back.

Something was different from this time to the first time between the two, or any time Alexander had done this, and it was pretty easy to him to know, even if he were more concentrated on sucking the thumb which had currently slipped between his lips rather than thinking. Though, through his static-filled mind, this was the only clear thought he had.

It was still quick and high tempo, there was nothing saying otherwise. With King's freehand pushing him down into the black leather seats under him, his hot breath ghosting over Alexander's ear with continued dirty talk, it was still hot sex. But still, there was a sense of.. Softness. A care that was able to be seen from even through roughness. The original kiss that had started it, the feather-light contact, was still there. All of it was still there. And it was a strange feeling, for Alexander's heart to be pulled while his hair was, at the same time.

All of his thoughts left him, and the static returned full fledge when Alexander, once again, felt a hand on his member, quickly stroking him up and down. Alexander arched his back into King, causing him to swear under his breath, a broken sort of noise that Alexander delighted in hearing. It didn't take long for the grip in his hair to tighten, and still, the hand on his member doing the exact opposite, as he felt King's release, the male giving a sort of grunt along with it. Alexander followed after by barely a second, his own body giving a slight convulsion before turning ridged as he spilt over King's fist.

When the male above him rode over his own aftershock, which didn't take long, he pulled out of Alexander, trailing soft kisses down the expanse of his back while Alexander rode through his own, a whisper of King's lips on his tongue. King shushed the male, before pulling him up into his arms, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he wanted to press a kiss to every damn area on the man's skin.  
"You were so lovely for me, Alexander. You listened so well, you did what I said, and you were so beautiful while doing so. I'm so proud of you. You did so good."

Alexander let out a sort of pleased hum, leaning his head against King's shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments, their heavy breathing calming and the static of their minds clearing up, before Alexander finally made a move to slip his shorts back on, King following after with a small smile. After they got back dressed, though, Alexander rested his head on King's shoulder again, his eyes fluttering closed. He hesitantly spoke after a while.  
"Do you actually like me?"

The question seemed to confuse King, as he furrowed his eyebrows, before nodding, subconsciously running his finger's through the immigrant's dark brown hair.  
"Yeah. I do. That's why you're here. Well- that's why I invited you here."  
The answer brought a small smile to Alexander's lips, before he nodded.  
"You still have to teach me how to play poker again. I forgot."  
King chuckled.  
"I do."

The two sat there in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, until they felt the limo slow to a stop, parking on the side of the road. King stretched out, before taking Alexander's hand, lightly squeezing it.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Mm."  
When he got a nod of assurance, he grinned, leading Alexander out of the limo. Alexander immediately slipped his sunglasses on, and King wrapped his arm around his shoulders, leading him to the beach.

"I'm going to give you the best day ever. Just you wait."


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date goes so well it's simply.. Breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary is a funny joke you'll see why  
> tw: choking

"So, you like swimming?"  
The question was so ridiculous that Alexander was actually surprised for a moment, a cocked eyebrow easily expressing his confusion. However, when the blond male only continued to walk, taking a glance down at Alexander and flashing him a small smile, Alexander let a small giggle escape his lips, shaking his head.  
"Nah. I just suggested we go to the beach so I can complain about the water being too cold or the sand sticking to my feet. The perfect behaviour for a hangout, you know?"

Now was King's turn to look confused, stopping in his tracks for a moment to glance down at Alexander with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Wait, really?"  
Alexander laughed again, before shaking his head, lightly squeezing King's hand.  
"Clearly not. I love swimming. Always have. I actually used to do it for sport, before my dad made me go into soccer."  
"Oh."

King's face burnt a light pink with what Alexander could assume was embarrassment, and he began walking again, a small hum leaving his lips. It was a comfortable quiet between the two, with birds chirping in the background or the sound of faint wind rustling through the trees, before King decided to speak again.  
"I don't know much about you or your past, actually. I know you cam here a year or two ago; where did you come from, exactly?"  
Alexander cocked an eyebrow at the question, top teeth already finding their way worrying down on his lower lip.

He could just lie, really. The same differences between Thomas and Alexander proved their way between King and Alexander. One had obvious money, one didn't. One had power, one didn't. One was literally royalty, one wasn't. And all Alexander would have to do is twist the truth, even slightly, to avoid exactly what he had to go through with Thomas's parents.  
Then again, the entire school knew except him. If Alexander were to lie, then all it would take was one word from even an acquaintance for him to be caught in the act. It would be better to just tell the truth, wouldn't it?

Still, he shifted uncomfortably for a moment, pursing his lips instead of chewing on his lower one. King glanced down at him when the pause before response became too great, and Alexander looked up to meet his gaze, flashing him what hoped to be a reassuring smile.  
"Well- my mother's a lawyer and my father's in the military, so we had to move here from Nevis after he got stationed here. He's, ah- at work a lot."

King stared forward as he walked, his hum still leaving his lips, and Alexander was able to breathe a sigh of relief. So far, he had gotten away with the lie, which was something he was grateful for. He really didn't think he would, in all honesty. King held his hand a small bit tighter, before leading him to a sort of alleyway, which was a bit darker than the current street they were walking on. Alexander could see the brighter light on the other side.

It was a bit suspicious to be a main part of the walk to the beach, and that caused Alexander a bit of anxiety, for a reason he couldn't quite expect. He ran his thumb over King's knuckles, swallowing down before glancing up at him, his bottom lip once again caught between his upper teeth.  
"King? Are you sure this is the right way to-"  
Then he was suddenly pushed into a wall, cold brick scraping against the bare skin of his back causing him to yelp. King's hands were pushed into his shoulder's to keep him still, and his breath was hot against Alexander's ear.

"I never took you for a liar, pet."  
Alexander's eyes widened when King's had darkened, and he squirmed a bit, pushing back to try to get out of the hold King has on him. It only made the blonde male grip his shoulder's tighter, and that caused him to cry out. He shook his head.  
"I didn't- I didn't lie, I was just-"  
Then the hands originally at his shoulders were around his neck, and the light touch was beginning to squeeze tighter and tighter until Alexander's eyes watered over, and his mouth lay open in a desperate gasp for air. King whispered.  
"Admit it. You're just a lying whore."

Alexander attempted to choke out a response, his eyesight blacking over and his head turning to static. He had to wheeze to try to get a breath in, hands coming up to scramble around King's wrists, scratching in a desperate attempt to get him to let go.  
"I'm- so-ry-"  
It was a struggle to get those words out, and King seemed to notice that, releasing his hold on the immigrant male. Alexander had instantly slid down by response, falling to the concrete floor, gasping out for air. 

King frowned and squatted down, leaning forward to take Alexander's chin in his hands. His touch was gentle and sweet, nothing like how it was a few moments ago, and Alexander sputtered, heaving heavy breaths in an attempt to get his original breath pattern back. King leaned forward to press a kiss to Alexander's forehead, settling to sit fully on the floor, and he pulled Alexander into his arms, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's body possessively.

"I'm sorry, baby doll. You know I love you too much to hurt you. However, I simply can't allow you to lie to me like that. I'm sure you understand, yes?"  
The shaking frame in his arms nodded carefully, and a warm, genuine smile played over King's lips. He hugged Alexander closer, burying his face in the nook between the immigrant's neck and shoulder. Alexander let out a small cry, leaning back into the contact, almost numbly. King continued.  
"You know, you never admitted it. Alexander, for this to work, you have to follow orders. You have to act correctly. Repeat after me."

King ran his hands through Alexander's hair, and the immigrant pulled away slightly, causing him to frown. Still, he gave a light sigh.  
"You're nothing but a lying whore."  
Alexander sniffled, and didn't speak for a moment, suddenly aware of the fact he was crying. He hadn't noticed before. It took all his will to look up at King through teary eyes, and the expression he must have had made the taller male smile.  
"I'm- I'm nothing but a lying whore."

King hummed, clearly pleased, before nodding. He pressed another kiss to Alexander's forehead, before carefully taking the other out of his lap, standing up. He then took Alexander's hand, helping him stand up on wobbling knees. He held both of Alexander's hands in his own, looking down at him with concern written in his eyes.  
"You alright, darling? You look sick."  
Alexander hesitated, before shaking his head, pulling one of his hands away to wipe at his eyes. He managed to slip King a small smile, causing the blonde to smile back and lightly squeeze his hand.

"I like you so much. I'm so lucky to know you."  
King muttered, leaning down to press yet another kiss to Alexander's forehead, and the shorter male shivered. He lightly squeezed Alexander's hand, before leading him out of the alleyway and back the way they came, a hum leaving his lips just like the original one. It was like nothing happened. However, Alexander could still feel the grip around his neck, the pressure erasing his original ability to breath, the scratch of old bricks against his back.

Alexander didn't know how King found ignoring what just happened so easily. Seeing how quick the male was to feign ignorance to the fact it happened at all only helped make Alexander confused as to if it /did/ happen or not. He could have easily just.. Made it up. He could have been up in his head the entire time they were walking, and when they get to the beach, he would get out of his brain and forget about it all. They would be happy together in that moment, and it would slip his mind.

And that did happen, at the start. The two sat at the shore, right where the sand was malleable and the waves were washing up at their feet, telling dumb jokes and studying the sunset. The sky was a mix of pastel pinks, reds and oranges, the edges of Alexander's sight a dark purple. The sun itself looked like it was going into the water, and the perfectly clear water simmered with a reflection of the same colours of the sky. It was rather beautiful. Then, there was music, and Alexander glanced over to King, who was setting his phone in the sand and standing up.

He brushed himself off from sand, cracking his fingers before holding his hand down to Alexander, a soft smile playing on his lips. Alexander looked down to the man's hand, his own helpless grin on his lips, before he took it, hopping up from the sand. King hummed.  
"Let's dance."  
Alexander let a small giggle leave his lips, and shook his head, but by then King's hand was already on his hip, the other on his shoulder. Alexander bit his bottom lip in a grin.

"I'm awful at dancing."  
King brushed him off with a small 'pfft', shaking his head. He leaned forward to peck Alexander's lips, muttering against them.  
"Then I'll teach you."  
Then, he had leaned backwards, his gaze moving down. His grin disappeared into a frown, and he tsked, taking his hand away from Alexander's shoulder to trace his thumb down the male's neck.  
"Oh, sugar. I bruised you."

Alexander held his breath in his throat while King placed his hands around his neck, his hold light. He swallowed down, staring up at the other with fear written in his eyes, before he took his hands away, instead bending over to grab his phone. Alexander ran his hands through his wet hair, letting it fall over his shoulders as King pulled the camera app up, taking a photo of Alexander's neck with the flash on. He flinched against the bright light, chewing on his bottom lip when King turned the phone around to show him the photo.

If you looked real hard, you could viably see the outline of two hands. If you didn't care enough to do so, then it would just be a painfully large bruise almost all around Alexander's neck. Like a noose, but thicker, with weird shapes distinguishing it. And, Alexander was stumbling back, a sort of heavy gasp leaving his lips. It had actually happened. King had actually choked him. He had actually forced him against the wall. He had actually made Alexander say.. That.  
Alexander let a sob leave his lips.

King's eyes widened with Alexander's reaction, and he instantly reached forward, gripping onto Alexander's wrist. The immigrant tried pulling his hand away, stumbling backwards again, which caused King to growl and tighten his grip, now pulling Alexander closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the immigrant, trying to whisper a gentle shush to the flailing male.  
"Alexander. Calm down. You're going to fall into the water if you don't stop, and it's freezing at this time of night."

Alexander finally managed to rip himself from King, the male's hand hovering where it was originally gripping onto Alexander's wrists. He narrowed his eyes, looking almost hurt, when Alexander spoke.  
"You can't-! I'm sorry, I am, but you can't just- just do that, I think. You can't hurt me like that. You- you drugged me, and then you choked me out, and I can't just /ignore/ that, King!"

King heaved a light sigh, dropping his hand and shaking his head. He frowned, and his light blue eyes were suddenly glossy like a doll's glass eyes. Alexander swallowed down, his own eyes widening. He really hadn't meant to make the other cry, but there was no way this could be normal. Right? Though, if it wasn't, then why was King so alright with it?  
"I'm sorry, Alexander. I swear. I didn't mean to h-hurt you. I'm just-"  
Alexander cut him off before he could continue, wrapping his arms around the taller male. Burying his face in King's chest, King automatically cleared his eyes, a successful smile playing on his lips instead of the hurt frown beforehand.

"I'm not very good in the head, alright? I have BPD, and I'm really not trying to hurt you. I'm getting better, okay? I want to get better, and I want to get better for you. Please don't leave me. I promise I'll change."  
King knew fully well that he was lying. He knew that he didn't actually have BPD, and he wasn't looking to change himself at all - however, when he saw Alexander bury closer to him, looking up and blinking at him, a small smile on his lips, he knew it was the right thing to say. There was no way he was going to lose the immigrant.

"I- Okay. I get it. I trust you, alright?"  
The words fell from his tongue like a heavy sigh would have, him pulling away to fidget with his wet hair, twirling it around his finger. He bit his lip.  
"I just- you like me, and Thomas likes me, and I think- I don't know. His parents already think we're together, and hypothetically, if this were a competition, he would be-"  
"He'd be winning. I know. Just-"

King forced himself a heavy sigh, as if he were battling with his own mind, trying to figure out just what he could say to get Alexander to feel better. Well, he was trying to figure out what he could say or do to gain more of the man's trust. More of his affection. He needed to calm down, not move so quick. He needed to woo the male.  
"If this were a competition, then I would kill for you. I would kill Thomas for you, darling."  
"Please don't say things like that-"  
"It's true. Now, do you need a ride home?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was quiet. King had a hand on Alexander's thigh the entire time, and as much as Alexander tried to shift away, even as he was pressed against his car door, the contact was there. He tried shifting up Alexander's leg, but Alexander would quickly push the hand down before it could reach his waist. When they finally got to Thomas's house, King grinned over at Alexander, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"We're here."

Alexander swallowed down and nodded, quickly sliding his belt off and opening the door.  
"Okay thanks for the ride and the date I had fun see you later-"  
And then, Alexander shut the door after escaping the limo, darting to the house. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious, but with the talk of killing Thomas..  
He would rather not have King be around him for too long.  
Alexander quietly allowed himself into the house, blinking at the harsh light and glancing around.

"I'm- I'm home."  
Alexander heard a shift in the floor upstairs, as if somebody was getting off of the bed, and then quiet padding down the part of the stairs Alexander couldn't see. Then, he saw Thomas, who stopped just a few steps away from Alexander, stare fixating on the male's neck.

"What the fuck did he do to you?"


	9. Icecream Emoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King is no good :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: manipulation, beginning of ED (eating disorder), mentions of starving, belittling  
> sorry this is so bad i wanted to die all day whoops
> 
> so i just figured out why i get so much anxiety reading my own stuff or other stuff that has to do with things like rape, kidnap, abuse, etc  
> its because those things are my fuckING TRIGGERS  
> AND IVE BEEN FORCING THEM ON MYSELF I WANT TO DIE  
> (i guess this is why i had to stop replying to our rp sophia im so sorry i still love you bb but anxiety attacks are rough--)  
> if i have to write things like this later on, i'm going to have to find a way to skip past it, sorry rip  
> thats off-topic i swear this is a good chapter  
> for the most part???

Alexander watched as Thomas slowly stepped down the last few steps of the stairs, swallowing down when he broke the distance between the two. He was sure his Adam's apple had bounced during the action, which would have passed his mind easily if it wasn't for Jefferson's intense stare fixated on the dark purple, blue, yellow and green map of his throat. His gaze fluttered up to Alexander for a moment, a silent repeat of his original question, before it was back down, tracing the almost unidentifiable shapes of King's hands with a fiery look. And when Thomas slowly lifted his hands up almost to gauge a reaction, carefully wrapped them around Alexander's neck and earning a desperate gasp for air despite not applying any pressure, he already knew.

Thomas drew his hands back. Alexander sputtered. It didn't take long for his face to flush from what Thomas assumed to be embarrassment, his hand that was now darkened from the sun rising to shift through his hair, still surprisingly wet from the salty sea water Thomas knew he was originally in. And, that response was all he needed to get from Alexander to know what had happened. Thomas swallowed down, now carefully running his thumb over the large bruise, earning a shiver from the shorter male.  
"Why didn't you call me? You said you would."

Alexander fidgeted in his spot for a moment, relatively uncomfortable. Thomas was right. Alexander /had/ said he would call him. And he was going to keep that promise with him until he died. But with the excuse King had, and how quickly it had happened.. Alexander lazily lifted his shoulders in a small shrug, finally forcing himself to look up at Thomas.  
"It's not a big deal. He said he couldn't help it-"  
"It /is/ a big deal! It's a big fucking deal, Alexander! Y'ain't gon' try to convince me otherwise!"

Alexander stood his ground with the Virginian's raised tone, forcing himself to focus more on his accent than his yelled words. It popped out more when he was frustrated or angry, and that interested Alexander. He would love to study it, see what other places would make it pop out as well. When tried? Drunk? What would make it lessen? Alexander shook his head from his thoughts, wringing his fingers together.  
"It's really not! Clearly, I'm fine, and-"  
"For fuck's sake, you've got bruises the shape of hands around your neck. I doubt that was all that happened."

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows with the last part, swallowing down once again, before slowly shaking his head. He hesitated, as if his next action could get him in more trouble, before slowly shuffling to turn around, able to hear a soft gasp from the other male. He wasn't sure if there would be any marks on his back, but with the reaction, he knew there had to be. He spoke.  
"He pinned me to this, ah, brick wall when I lied to him. Then he choked me. I think he saw I was about to faint, or something, because he let go, but I slid down the wall and fell to the floor."  
"That would explain why your back is all ripped up."

Alexander shivered, a pained wince instantly leaving his lips when he felt Thomas run his hand over the wound, despite how feather light the contact was. He jumped away, quickly turning around, and Thomas instantly drew his hand away, a slightly guilty expression riding over his face.  
"C'mon. Let me patch you up. There's no way in hell I'm lettin' you go without my help. I ain't gon' just stand here and watch you be in pain."

Alexander stared down at the hand he was offered, dark skin pulling over bone and muscle, and hesitantly took it, Thomas giving it a light squeeze. Then, he was being led elsewhere in the house, for once at a pace that Alexander didn't have to run to match. They were actually walking side by side for once, instead of Alexander having to stumble behind him. It was a difference from Thomas to King, really. Alexander was led to a rather large restroom, as if he were visiting one in a restaurant, and Thomas directed him to sit on the counter- which he did.

"Alexander, I know you're slowly losing trust in him."  
Thomas couldn't help but mutter, searching around in the cabinets for some Aloe Vera. When he found some, he applied a small amount to the pads of his fingers, rubbing them in before carefully leaning forward and rubbing them into the bruise on Alexander's neck. The immigrant hesitated, before slowly nodding to what Thomas had said.  
"Yeah. I feel bad, though. He said he can't help it, and he's trying to get better, but I.. I dunno. I think it's a big thing."  
Alexander paused.  
"He insults me sometimes, too. I don't think he notices he does it."

Thomas cocked an eyebrow and glanced up at Alexander, a mix of concern, worry, and confusion rolling on his face. He finished massaging the Aloe Vera into the immigrant's bruise, now wiping his hands off and carefully turning Alexander around on the counter.  
"Like what? What does he say?"  
Alexander shrugged, shivering when something cold was suddenly pressed against his wound.  
"Well, once he said I looked borderline homeless. And today.."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander lightly tugged on King's hand when he saw a specific shop, and when King looked down at him, there were practically stars in the smaller immigrant's eyes. King let a small chuckle escape his lips, cocking an eyebrow to the behaviour.  
"What's got you so excited, pet?"

Alexander grinned, pointing at the shop. It was a pathetically large candy store, with neon lights and stickers of ice cream cones plastered onto the top windows. Honestly, it was pretty aesthetically pleasing if he were to admit - even the choice of colours added to pretty sight. You could see all the candy from outside, and King swore that he already had a toothache from looking at it all. Alexander spoke up.  
"Can we go? Please? They have this chocolate that reminds me of Nevis, and it's /so good/."

King furrowed his eyebrows, before letting another chuckle leave his lips, almost in disbelief. When Alexander's expression didn't change, he let a sad sigh leave his lips, moving down to cup the other's jawline.  
"Doll, I don't think you really need that extra sugar right now."  
Alexander frowned slightly, confusion riding over his face, and when King saw that, he hummed, trailing his finger down Alexander's chest and stomach. He could feel the shorter male's ribs.  
"In fact, I really don't think you need to be eating anything at that point. You're pathetically.. Large. You should take a break from food to lose some weight, don't you think?"

Alexander's face and shoulder's rolled over with a deep red, and he pushed King's hand away, instead wrapping his arms around his own stomach. He swallowed down and glanced away.  
"Do.. Do you really think?"  
King hummed softly and nodded, pulling Alexander to his side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. The loving gesture made Alexander shiver.  
"Yeah. Just give it a few weeks of not eating, a month or two actually, and you'll be lovable again. Trust me, doll. When have I ever been wrong?"

Alexander swallowed, looking down at his body - his already lean body, that is - before glancing back up at King, nodding and managing a small smile - no matter how much it hurt him to do so.  
"Okay. I trust you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas glanced at Alexander through the mirror when he noticed the other not finish his own sentence, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.  
"Alexander?"  
At the sound of his own name, he jumped, before flashing Thomas a smile in the mirror.  
"Sorry, I dozed off. He didn't say anything today."

Thomas stared at him for a few moments, before slowly nodding, returning to his back. He was almost entirely done with wrapping it up, the bandages having to go over his chest some. when he finished, he taped the end of the bandages down, before putting everything away, standing up straight once again. He turned Alexander around, helping the immigrant hop off the counter with a small smile.  
"You know, you kinda look cool like this. Like you got in a fight."  
"A fight with a wall."

Alexander gave a snort, shaking his head. He hesitated, before taking Thomas's hand, a small flush on his face. Thomas glanced down at him with a cocked brow, before humming softly and running his thumb over Alexander's knuckles, leading him back downstairs.  
"Y'all didn't end up eating dinner, did you? It's only like.. Nine. I can order us something."  
Alexander thought for a moment, biting down on his tongue, before shaking his head, flashing Thomas a small smile.  
"Nah, we ate. Olive Garden. Thanks, though."

Thomas stared down at him for a moment, before only bothering to nod, leading the immigrant to the couch.  
"Let's watch a movie."  
Alexander cocked an eyebrow, before offering a small giggle and nodding. When they both sat down, Alexander immediately went to curl around Thomas's side, resting his head on the taller Virginian's shoulder and closing his eyes. Thomas put on some random movie - one in which Alexander opened his eyes to find out was Mean Girls -, pulling Alexander closer to his side. 

It hadn't taken Alexander long at all to fall asleep. Honestly, it was almost instant. As soon as he heard the first words come from the t.v, he was snoring softly, gripping onto Thomas's shirt like the Virginian was his teddy bear. And Thomas wasn't at all opposed to it. He found comfort in the fact the smaller male found comfort in him - if that made any sense. However, when he saw that Alexander was out cold, he had to rip himself from the male despite himself, instead reaching for his own phone.

Pulling up King's number, he had to hate on himself for a few moments before sending the male a message. Why the fuck had he let Alexander go on a date with the British asshole, anyway? He knew that King was going to pull some bullshit, and yet he trusted Alexander's trust in him too much to keep him home. Look where that landed him - with bruises around the male's neck and a scraped up back with dried blood on it. The asshole drugged Alexander, and Thomas still let them be alone together. Knowing King, he probably led Alexander to a private beach instead of one in public.  
Thomas scoffed.

'Incoming message: Thomas.'  
'> Bro wtf'

King glanced down at his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket, a small frown etching its way onto his lips. Of course Jefferson was to message him. He had no doubts that the male's logic had to do with protecting his precious Hamilton; even if it wasn't /his/ Hamilton at all. Laurens cocked an eyebrow at the sudden frown of the male, taking a sip from his Sprite.  
"Is Lexi texting you?"

Ah, yes. Hanging out with Alexander's friends without Alexander's information. There was hardly a better way to get Alexander's trust than to get his friend's trust, too. Though, he had to admit, he /hated/ Hamilton's friends. John was clearly heads over heels for the guy, always talking about him or bringing him into the conversation. Even when King had originally shown himself to the guys as being Alexander's boyfriend, the freckled boy looked stricken by Cupid, his expression turning pained when he figured out the two were a thing. It's the same way, now. 

Hercules was too loud. He was always yelling, and if King were to say something about it, he would increase his volume just to be defiant about it. It would earn a laugh from everybody else in the group, King souring slightly. He always seemed overly interested in King's personal life as well, which King had no problem with; he loved talking about himself almost as much as he loved Alexander. Though, he had to say, he wished the immigrant had some more.. normal friends.

Then there was Lafayette. He spoke too quickly, and when French would slip his tongue instead of English, there was almost never a possibility of going back. The worst part was that everybody else could just switch the language, easily matching what Lafayette said, while King had to sit there, only knowing English and Latin. It was torture. Not to mention the fact that he and Mulligan were practically always snogging in front of both Laurens and King, which only made the royalty uncomfortable. Laurens seemed like he was used to it, continuing to rant about just how kind Hamilton was to him when he slipped up on the English project, and King swore he wanted to beat himself over the head with his menu.

With the question of 'Lexi', King rolled his eyes, shooting John a glare that the male seemed to whither from.  
"No, he's not."  
Of course, there was a reason he didn't invite Alexander. One, he knew that the immigrant would probably just tell his friends that they weren't actually together, destroying the wonderfully and cleverly constructed play that King had made. He knew full well, that since Alexander had met these men the first day he moved here and King had only just begun speaking to them, he would have more of an influence on them. They would believe him quicker than they would believe King.

Second of all, was the whole eating thing. If Alexander went to dinner with them, then Alexander would eat the dinner. Even if he didn't order anything, King knew that John would catch on quicker than anything - probably due to always having his gaze locked on the male. He would convince Alexander to eat. He would flower him in compliments and praise, approval with words that mean nothing from any other mouth, and build Alexander back up again. That can't happen. For King to destroy Alexander's mind, make him obedient or anything else he may want from the immigrant, then Alexander could have to destroy his own mind.

You're always your greatest weakness. King happened to live by that quote. 

"Sorry, I've ought to use the restroom. Powder my nose and whatnot."  
King hummed, stepping out of his seat and pushing his chair in. He wasn't sure why he had bothered with the normal formalities of speech he would have back in Britain - John was the only one listening to him, the other two being in quite the snogging session, and he had once informed King of his background in.. What was it? Carolina? California? He didn't really care enough to say. When John offered him a small nod, busying himself with his own phone, King left for the restroom, immediately pulling out his phone when he had gotten there.

'> I beg your pardon?'  
'> why r u fukin with alex'  
'> I'm quick to assure you that I'm not "fucking with" anybody.'  
'> you choked him out bro'  
'> And I'm sure he told you it was a mistake.'  
'> you cant use a fuckn excuse 4 urself being an asshole'  
'> Jefferson, I'm sorry, but we've ought to speak at another time. I'm currently at dinner with some dear friends of mine.'  
'> oh? and who would those be?'  
'> None other than all of Alexander's friends, of course. I think it a good ideology to get used to them, since I'm sure it won't take long for Alexander and I to become an item.'

Thomas stared down at his screen for a moment, swallowing down. Of course he was. This was all a grand scheme, wasn't it?  
God damn it.  
Carefully, he shook Alexander's shoulder, earning a mix of a groan and a whimper from the male.  
"Mmm.."

"Get up. Get dressed."  
Thomas's voice was laced with an urgency, and Alexander forced his eyes to peel open, frowning as he glared at the Virginian.  
"Why?"  
"We gotta go."  
"..Why?"  
"To save your ass."


	10. Sam Adams and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander go to confront King, but it doesn't go as expected for either of the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im back sorry i didnt mean to disappear like that,, uh,,  
> how long has it been? a month? two?  
> whoopsies..  
> sorry!  
> uhhhhh i came back with a bangerr  
> TW: blood, a lot of blood, forced kissing, referenced murder, swearing, forced,, thumb,, sucking???  
> french translation in the end notes  
> (nobody is dead, I swear)  
> also 4,358 words oh gosh it's my treat for being gone 9999999999999 million years

"To save my ass?"  
Alexander grumbled, now shifting to sit up, rubbing his palm into his closed eye to get rid of the exhaustion that still weighed it down the same as when he was asleep. He heard a sort of hum of an affirmation from Thomas, and he opened his eyes again just to shoot him an expression between a look of disbelief and confusion, and Thomas groaned, as if explaining would take up too much time and end the world within a short shot. Still, he waited for a few moments to get a response, and when he got nothing more than a nod, Alexander now took his turn to groan, standing up and stumbling slightly.

"I fuckin' hate you. I was just having the best dream, and you ruined it."  
The immigrant muttered his words, sliding his beat-up sneakers on without much care about the fact he didn't bother with socks. He also decided to slide Thomas's letterman jacket over his shoulders, not caring about zipping up, which Thomas couldn't help but smile in adoration for, clearing his throat after.  
"Write it down somewhere, then. Y'ain't gon' just.. Forget about it. You never forget shit, Alex. Besides, unless you want more stupid high school drama in your life, you're gon' come with me."

Alexander thought about his words for a moment, before heaving a heavy sigh and nodding, throwing his hair up into a messy bun. He didn't seem to care about how a few of his brunette strands came out of the clip he was using and framed his face, and really, Jefferson wasn't complaining either. Hamilton had to be one of the only people that could look like a literal pile of shit, wearing an actual potato sack and having not washed his hair for weeks, and he would still be the most attractive man in Thomas's eyes. Besides, in his currently messy appearance, it was almost charming, in a way. Non-superficial beauty isn't something Thomas has ever come across, not really, and Hamilton's appearance was nothing but pure.

Alexander noticed the Virginian's staring, and groaned, rolling his eyes as he slid his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.  
"Listen, instead of internally judging me for looking like a rats ass, can we just go? I'm grumpy, and you haven't even explained where the hell we're going - much less why."  
Thomas couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips, simply due to the irony of Alexander's statement, and he nodded, taking the male's hand in his own. He ran his thumb over Alexander's knuckles, before leading him out to his car, hopping into the driver's seat and pulling out of the driveway when Alexander was in the passenger's.

King nodded slowly as Laurens, once again, recalled some memory of Alexander that he kept in his mind still through all these stars, his eyes filled with stars and a flush on his face as if Hamilton was actually there at the time. He had to admit, learning all of these things that Alexander said or did in a past time helped him learn just what his strengths or weaknesses were, just what kind of people he liked or hated, just what words could persuade him with the ease of a fully armed battalion striking a single man dead. As much as the freckled man frustrated him, driving him to irritation with his constant curiosity of the immigrant, he had to admit that John was a good inside man for figuring out all of Alexander's secrets.

"We met, of all places, in front of this one candy store, on some freakishly cold winter's day. He had on several unflattering layers of wool, and I slipped on the ice with my grocery bags full. So, he rescued some Fruit Loops I dropped by the curb, and I made some remark about how his smile was the most beautiful one I'd ever seen."  
There was a small chuckle from the freckled male's mouth, his flush deepening. A sense of jealousy stirred in King.  
"He started to go, but I asked what he was doing the next day. Because- 'Cause I knew I was gonna be this one place, so I told him, and I was like- 'in case there are two fellas waiting for you, my name's John.' I waved, and left."

King raised an eyebrow, before nodding, taking a small sip of his water. He hesitated, before conjuring some random question to ask that he already knew the answer to.  
"Did he end up meeting you?"  
It was a bit difficult for him to feign interest, in all honesty. Though, he knew that it must have translated well, with how Laurens brightened up slightly, recalling the memory with so much loving nostalgia King was sure he was going to be sick.  
"Yeah! We spend too much money at a 7-11, all on snacks and drinks and basically all they had to sell. Then, we made our way to this mountain that oversaw all the lights in the city. It was night, by the way. Also, it was freezing, but we didn't mind much. We sat there talking until the sun rose, half frozen in our own skin."

There was no wonder Alexander and John got along so quickly. They both spoke incredible amounts. While Alexander was a more obvious sort of force, sucking in most of the attention and making his already conspicuous vocabulary more obvious, John was the more muted of the two, his speech amount going unnoticed. John liked having attention, but didn't need, nor crave it in the way Hamilton did. He was fine with it, and without it. Meanwhile, Alexander lived on its fuel like he lived on coffee, like it powered the gears rolling in his mind. He relied on it. It was a dependency. And if the two men ever got together, as King could tell Laurens wanted more than existence itself, then their dynamic would be alarmingly perfect. 

King parted his lips to speak, perhaps point out the fact that the male kept Alexander out in the cold and probably got the immigrant to hate him, when a small bell alarming the restaurant door opening rang instead, causing him to turn around instead and glance over at the newcomers. His eyes widened when he had, his mouth going dry when he turned back to see John's own wide eyes morph into a look of hesitant confusion. The likeness of Alexander showing up was slim on his own, but with Thomas? Not only was it unlikely, but it stirred in a whole new ingredient in King's already existing pot of things that could kill off his plan. Shit. /Shit/. 

"Alex! Over here!"  
John's voice cut through King's thoughts, just as his excited waving had done, and King looked back over to the immigrant just to notice that he was, actually, walking over to the table. Alexander had a look of confusion and distrust, while Jefferson simply seemed angry- well, it wasn't like King couldn't assume why. In fact, he had a perfect idea as to why the male was here, and why he brought Alexander. While John bolted out of his seat to meet Alexander, stumbling slightly with a pink dusted over his freckled complexion, King slid out of his own, standing with perfect posture to meet Thomas head on.

he was shorter than the Virginian, and that killed him. He already knew the male had a head or two on him, seeing as though they had already gotten in a fight before, the darker male winning. Of course, he was closer to his height than Alexander was, but King had never been a man who could be satisfied with anything less than the best he could get. He was royalty, for gods sake, he deserved everything handed to him on a silver platter. He glanced over to Alexander to spare him a word, an inquiry, anything, but he was too deep in discussion with the freckled boy, and Thomas's grip on his shoulder directed his attention away from the immigrant, eyes focusing on the honestly almost red ones in front of him.

"If you really think that I'm just gon' let you fuck around, pretending that you're someone you ain't, then you're fuckin' wrong. And we both know you are. And I promise you, all of your little game is gon' crumble down as soon as not only I, but /Alexander/ cracks down and tells everybody just how much you lied, and what you lied about."  
Thomas's stare bore into his eyes, a look of cool indifference betraying his tone perfectly. It was almost robotic, just how laid back he seemed, when every single word he spilt was hot and quick from his mouth like boiling hot tea. King blinked for a moment, a cold shiver running down his spine.

He wasn't afraid of the male, not really. Not even when he destroyed King in a fist fight, was he afraid of him. However, blackmail was one of the only things that his royal family had bothered teaching him before sending him off to boarding school, juggling mathematics with proper table etiquette. The idea of blackmail, of somebody knowing something about King that could be held above his head, forcing the prince to scramble and do whatever the captive told him to, terrified him. And, the situation couldn't be used as blackmail against him just yet, of course. He could turn it around on its heel. Thomas's voice was a harsh whisper, so nobody else was alerted to just what he was getting at. King could fix this, gain Alexander's friends on his side, and get Alexander in general. Which, of course, he was going to do.

"You /disgust/ me, Jefferson."  
King spat his words with absolute revolt lacing his voice, his nose wrinkling up in obvious distaste. He took a step backwards, speaking just loud enough to get not only Alexander, but John, Lafayette, and Hercules to stare at the two as well. Thomas's expression shifted to one of confusion, but before he could get a word in edgewise, King was continuing, proving his class in drama to be actually useful for once.  
"Not only do you /rape/ my boyfriend, but you have the decency to brag about it to my face. You wave it around like a flag of victory. That is revolting, and I'm sick to my stomach even thinking about it. The fact you hurt him in such a way, at /all/, is the cruellest and most awful thing I've ever heard. And now, not only do you lack a remorse for your actions, but you /brag/ about it. Like it's no big deal. You're a monster, Thomas Jefferson."

Everybody grew silent, with Thomas's, John's, and Alexander's eyes blowing wide. Thomas quickly glanced behind King at Lafayette and Hercules, the French man of the two he had already known, and the couple had pure disgust written on their features, boring holes into Thomas's scalp with just how harsh their stares were. He glanced over to John, who had worried indifference on his face, his hand tightly gripping Alexanders. Then, he slowly looked to the immigrant, who seemed shell-shocked at first. His lips were parted despite his silence, before his eyebrows had narrowed, him growling.  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Thomas never laid a fucked /hand/ on me, you royalty piece of shi-"  
"Denial."

John muttered the word, cutting off Alexander's soon to be rampage of words. The shorter male whipped his head around to look at the freckled male, a look of shock, disbeleif, and some sort of pleading look stuck on his face. He once again parted his lips to speak, but John had whispered something into his ear, and his ridged shoulders had fallen to a more relaxed state, Alexander giving a defeated nod. John sighed, before leading him away and out of sight, causing Thomas to revert his gaze back to King, finally ripping from the cold indifference he originally had.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Really, the blonds satisfied grin was what angered Thomas the most, the fact that he actually thought that he had won because on some false allegations spoken loudly. That was bullshit.

"What, me calling you out? Pardon my French, but god forbid people know what you had done."  
King hummed his words as if he were a type of threat, and Thomas had to force his hands into his pockets when he felt them round into fists, a heavy breath leaving his lips. He leaned forward, narrowing his eyes.  
"You raped him. You choked him out. You shoved him against a wall. You insulted him. Now, you're pretending that he's your boyfriend, and telling that to all his friends in hopes that they'll possibly believe you, and get on your side. You're lying about me /raping/ him, when that's exactly what you did. How am I the disgusting one? What did I do?"

King stared at him for a moment, whipping around to look at the two men still sitting at the table. Instead of disgust, they now had a sense of curiosity and uneasiness written on their faces, Hercules slowly taking a bite out of his pasta and Lafayette whispering something in his ear. King swallowed down a washing sense of defeat, before slowly turning back to Thomas, grimacing as if the man was the most disgusting thing he had ever laid his eyes on.  
"If you truly wish to fight about this, right here and right now, then I'm fine with fighting."  
The royalty hummed softly, cracking his knuckles, before swinging his arm back, punching the Virginian hard in the jaw. Jefferson swore under his breath, stumbling slightly, and having to pause for a moment for the action to really process in his mind. Though, by then, he had King pinned to the floor, throwing punch after punch to the male's face.

"You could have told me."  
John muttered quietly, almost softly as the two of them sat on the hood of his car, the freckled male shivering slightly from the wind. Alexander sighed, slipping off Thomas's jacket to slide it onto John's shoulders, causing the slightly taller male's face to heat, him thankfully holding onto the sides and closing them around himself instead of zipping it up. Alexander shook his head, leaning back so he was leaning against the windshield, his arms crossed behind his head and him counting the stars in the sky.  
"Nothing he said was true, John. Thomas didn't do that. And I'm not fucking dating King."

The male huffed his words, now closing his eyes. John hated that, hated that he could no longer see millions of galaxies shining in the deep brown expanse of his iris. They were so beautiful when they were shining like that, John knew, and as much as he wanted to point it out, he would never dare. He would rather suffer in silence than ruin the small amount they had. They were close, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.  
"He told us you were. You were /there/."  
"He fucking drugged me, John! Why do you think I couldn't stand up on my own? Date rape drugs, dude. Him and I aren't dating. And Thomas didn't rape me. I'm single, okay?"

Alexander sighed again, before finally opening his eyes back again, meeting John's electric ones. However, they weren't electric anymore. They were dull. They were hurt. And Alexander wished he could take back what he had said, but it was too late.  
"You lied to me, then."  
"Okay, here. Wait."  
Alexander sat up, sitting cross-legged and scootching to sit in front of John. He cocked an eyebrow, as if waiting for the male to interject, and when he never did, he began to speak.

He explained everything. He explained Aaron, and how he had left the day of prom, the day Alexander was supposed to prove himself. He explained Thomas, just how willing the man was to pick up the role as his fill-in boyfriend, how he tried to fuck Alexander minutes after the agreement had been settled. He explained King, and how he was the one to make this whole thing a mess, drugging him on the same night. He went over unimportant details, like the care package Thomas provided. He went over King manipulating him into sex, the beach, the choking, the wall. He went over the ball with Thomas, the icecream and the movie. He went over everything, and by the end, he was breathless with a spinning mind marking dizziness from lack of oxygen.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, and Alexander wasn't entirely sure if it was comfortable or awkward. It didn't matter, because John's expression was unreadable, and Alexander yearned to brush some of the curls out of his face to bus his anxious hands. He didn't, though. he didn't dare do anything after the spill, but sit there and quickly examine everything he could about the other male's face.  
Then, with an unseen sense of hesitance, John was cupping his cheek, and leaning in, his eyes fluttering closed with a sense of gracefulness that Alexander didn't know eyes could have. And despite himself, Alexander leaned in too, his own eyes falling hastily shut before they met in the middle, their lips connecting. 

It was short, it was sweet, and John was the first person to pull away. It was after a millisecond, of that Alexander was sure, and the immigrant couldn't really help the dissatisfied whine that left his lips when the contact was broken. John let out a heavy sigh, leaning his forehead against Alexander's and muttering against his lips.  
"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. But I just- I know we should talk about everything you just said and all, and I should be upset, but you look so beautiful when the stars-"  
"Shut up."  
And then Alexander was pulling him in for a second, and John melted into it, like it was everything he had been dreaming about for years. Alexander leaned back against the windshield, and John followed the movement, leaning over him and lightly grasping Alexander's shirt in his fists. Alexander was cupping John's cheeks with both of his hands, before linking his arms around the freckled male's neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

It wasn't something Alexander had thought would be happening. Ever. He never imagined a time where he would be in a sort of.. loving makeout with his best friend, on top of his car in the middle of the night outside of a restaurant. But, really, he wasn't too upset about it, because John's lips tasted like honey and his mouth tasted like Sam Adams and it was a wonderfully tasting mix that Alexander wouldn't mind getting a dip of every so often. And, there was something sweet about the fact it was John in general, something that brought a heat to his face and a strange sense of fluttering in his stomach. He supposed it was the way John was seemingly pouring everything he had into the single slice of contact. Even ounce of emotion, passion, love. It warmed Alexander, in a way, and he doubted he deserved that feeling.

Once again, it was John who pulled away, though Alexander would have if two more seconds were to drift by. Both of the males took in heavy breaths, once again resting their foreheads together in a secure sense of affection that kinda made Alexander want to cry. He had done that often with Burr, and it was the same with him as it was with John. He forced his eyes open to scan the male's face, who seemed to have been studying Alexander for far longer, a small smile on his slightly swollen lips. His face was pink, and his eyes shone in a way that Alexander had doubted he had ever seen before. He gave a small chuckle, pecking John's lips.  
"Laurens, I like you a lot."

And he meant what he said. He liked the male a lot. Hell, he loved him. But there was a twisting anxiety in his stomach that burnt the question of if that was enough. Because they kissed, and Alexander was no stranger to kissing. He knew the varying meanings of it, how it could range from a meaningless makeout because the time was right, or how it could be a sort of connection between souls with a bridge made from unadulterated love. However, John was his best friend. And that's how Alexander saw him. That would always bee how Alexander would see him, honestly. But the way John was looking at him that second terrified him. It was how Alexander looked at Aaron. It was how..  
It was how Alexander looked at Thomas.

"I love you."  
John whispered the words, a hand coming up to cup Alexander's jawline, his thumb ghosting over his cheekbone. Alexander managed a slight smile, his skin heating up under John's hand.  
"I love you too. You're my best friend."  
There was a slight frown on John's lips now, pulling the corners of his mouth down. His hand stilled, but stayed where it was.  
"No. Like, I /love/ you, Alex. I.."  
He sighed lightly, before pulling away, instead sitting up in front of Alexander. The immigrant swallowed down anxiously, before following the cue, slowly sitting up. John fumbled with his words for a moment, before letting out a heavy breath, closing his eyes.  
"Alexander Hamilton, will you be my boyfriend?"

Alexander was silent for a few moments, his heartbeat skipping multiple beats until it became dangerously irregular. John opened his eyes to have a somewhat hopeful expression, and by the time Alexander had finally found his words, he was cut short by an onslaughter of French, causing him to jump and glance over at Lafayette. He looked like he had just sprinted there, completely out of breath but speaking quickly anyway, a look of unadulterated terror in his eyes.  
"King et Thomas se battaient et je pense que King a tué Thomas. Il est ... inconscient, saignant, et les poings de King sont tous sanglants et il ne semble pas qu'il respire."

Alexander's eyes widened, and he glanced over to John for a moment, before quickly scrambling off of the car, the freckled male following after him. Alexander settled on sprinting inside the resturant, where he could hear the new distressed yelling from outside, and forced his way through the crowd, stumbling into an empty spot. There, in the middle, was Thomas laying unconscious on the ground, covered in blood, and King, straddling him, continuing to punch the male as if it were second nature. Alexander's eyes widened, and he let out a terrified scream, moving to cover his hand with his mouth afterwards. The sound seemed to knock King out of his trance, who glanced over to Alexander, smiling slightly.

He got off of Thomas, before slowly stalking over to Alexander, not terribly unlike a predator reaching his prey. Alexander stared up at the male with wide eyes, attempting to stumble back, but finding no success with what was practically a human wall behind him. King hummed, tracing Alexander's jawline with a bloody index finger, and Alexander could feel the sudden coldness of the liquid on his skin, causing him to let out a sob. King sighed softly.  
"I told you, I would kill him for you. When have I ever lied to you?"  
Then, it was his thumb pressing against Alexander's lower lip, attempting to break past his lips to slip into his mouth. Alexander forced his eyes shut, willing his lips to part and grimacing as he sucked Thomas's blood off of King's thumb.

The royalty purred in response, pulling his thumb away and instead replacing it with his own lips, shutting his eyes. Alexander let out another sob, and King pulled away after a few moments, moving up to whisper in his ear.  
"Anything for you, darling."  
Alexander swallowed down, before finally finding his will to move, shoving King away from him as harshly as he could, causing the male to stumble backwards. He cried out.  
"Don't- D-Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

There were a few more lines of dialogue exchanged between the two, but Alexander couldn't remember it all. It was a flight or fight, and Alexander had somehow decided verbal defence was a better choice than the two when it came to running on adrenaline. It was blurry from fear. However, Alexander was brought back to attention of the real world when his head was slammed against the floor, an acid taste flooding into his mouth. Only then did he notice the burning pain around his neck, and when he lifted a weak hand up to it and drew it back, the tips of his fingers were already doused in blood.

The weight on top of him was blurry, but Alexander was relieved of it after a few moments, when a sound of metal against what seemed to be a skull was heard. Then, there was a grip on his left hand, and a choked back voice muttering slurred words that Alexander had difficulty deciphering.  
"-on, Lexi. Come on. The- The doctors- I know you hate hospitals, but- uh- the doctors are coming, okay? They're gonna- going to fix you up, and fix Thomas up, you remember Thomas? They're gonna fix you guys up, and you'll be- you'll be nice and safe, okay? Just- fuck- don't close your eyes."

But Alexander was already doing so, one name that the slightly southern voice drawled out sticking in his mind. He gasped out 'Thomas' under his breath, blindly searching for the said male's hand with his own free one. When he managed to find it, he gave a weak squeeze, a slight smile on his lips. And, with a reassurance of the fact the male was there, he finally allowed his eyes to close, the heart wrenching, cried out scream beside him sounding muffled as if underwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation - "King and Thomas were fighting and I think King killed Thomas. He's- he's unconscious, and bleeding, and King's fists are all bloody and it doesn't look like he's breathing."


	11. Burrning Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief, accidental mention of suicide, slit throat  
> i realized i made a spelling error in my last chapter but i refuse to edit it bc it reminds me of the beemovie  
> "That would always bee how Alexander would see him, honestly. "  
> bee  
> smh i love it  
> dear harleigh:  
> i love you too  
> bitch  
> i aint never gon stop lovin you  
> bitch  
> enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> (also, while im trying my best not to have intense pauses between writings, things have been really.. hard for me lately. in no way is this an excuse for my lack of updates or less-than-normal quality of writing, but im hoping its at least a small bit of explanation of why im like this. this isnt gonna be a sob story, and im not really gonna say anything about it unless im asked to? but yeah. some shit is going down and its really hard for me to concentrate on one thing at a time, like writing. of course, im going to continue to do so, because your support is so amazing and i dont want to let you guys down. i love you all, and the idea of you being disappointed or leaving or something else just breaks my heart, you know? for specific readers whove been here a while, and even the newer ones, its kinda like a family, getting comments and stuff from. it really helps my motivation, and im really thankful for it. so, sorry abt all that, and thank you guys so much. i hope you enjoy my chapter xx)

Alexander was awoken from his dream when he smelt a sort of fire, what seemed to be old parchment being burnt by a new flame. He shifted slightly, the small slice of memory he had of whom and what his dream was about melting back into his skull, perhaps to be remembered at another date; or, to be forgotten altogether. He settled on sitting up, groaning from the grogginess that washed over him by doing so, only for the noise to be replaced by his own hefty wince when he lifted his hand up to dish through his hair, hearing a snap as soon as he did.

He heard a slight gasp, and forced his eyes to blink open when he did, glancing over at his arm before he bothered to assess where he was, or who was with him. There was multiple needles stuck to his arm, but they weren't attached to anything. When he lowered his gaze to what seemed to be a bed, what he was laying on, there were abandoned IVs, with clear or slightly tinted liquid leaking out of them at a slow pace. Now shifting his gaze to run over his own body, and how he was wearing nothing but a light blue robe, he could safely assume he had been admitted to a hospital, despite not knowing much about why or what had happened last night.

He lifted his eyes, taking in a deep breath when he still smelt the fragrance of burning paper. Of course, it wasn't one he much minded. For some reason, he loved the smell, and the look of paper slowly curling up and darkening as a lick of a candle flame made its way tainting the pure white the parchment originally had. Most people despised the smell, wrinkling their nose up in disgust whenever it as much as came to their mind. Alexander didn't care. He wasn't going to busy himself with attempts to memorize who enjoyed triple chocolate cake scented candles, and who didn't enjoy candles at all. He had far better things to do. For example, like now, and how he was attempting to figure out where the hell that smell was even coming from.

He glanced to his right. There was an open window, rain pouring down and making the loveliest sound he had ever heard as it pounded against the roof of smaller buildings next to wherever he was stationed. It made the trees- which seemed miles away, from where he was- seem blurry from the movement of the water at such a fast speed, and still, Alexander could make out points where the rainfall would falter slightly compared to other areas. The curtains covering the sides of the windows were a light, almost baby blue, pathetically easy on Alexander's eyes. Everything was /blue/. Well, blue, and a deep but still somehow pastel purple, which had its own accents around the room. There was a painting across from the bed that was almost entirely shades of that colour, that purple. The sunset behind the other buildings out of the window had shades of purple. The swivel chair next to the window was purple. 

It occurred to him for a moment, how a specific someone he knew would /love/ this room. A specific someone he knew, that favoured blue and purple over any other colours; but not a tacky magenta or electric colour, god no. It had to be a tasteful shade for him to enjoy it. Couldn't be sore to the eye. And, of course, as he often found himself dreaming about in a wary sense of unconsciousness, that male was Aaron Burr. He wondered, if the male were to ever figure out Alexander was currently in the hospital, how he would react to it. It wouldn't be the first time Alexander would have landed himself in there - so, would it be cold indifference? Would it be a sort of pitying warmth? How would he find out in the first place? Would he come at all?

He glanced to his left, and instantly jumped, his breath leaving him for the time being. Well, that was a jumpscare if he's ever had one. He let out a heavy breath, the sound almost like a small, anxious laugh, and pressed a flat hand against his chest, perhaps to settle his heartbeat. Holy shit.  
"What, did the college not work out for you?"  
Alexander's tone was slightly bitter, and he truly hadn't meant to come across that way, but the way Burr smiled slightly as he always did in silent understanding proved that he didn't need to apologize to be forgiven. He already was.

"You wouldn't believe."  
Burr's words were a small sigh of their own, and he set the candle he was currently lighting down on the side table, Alexander not really caring much about for the moment. The immigrant frowned slightly, shifting to sit up and turn to look at Burr. He wasn't sure if his look of concern was well placed or not, but seeing as though Aaron hadn't done anything to break it down, he could assume it was. Which, caused a twist of anxiety to well in his stomach.  
"What happened?"  
"They mixed me up with another Aaron. I found out as soon as I got there."

Alexander stared at him for a few moments, blinking, but when Aaron didn't backtrack on his words, instead shifting down slightly as if to hide himself from the world and everybody in it, his original frown deepened. In all honesty, he wasn't terribly sure how to react to the situation. He felt awful, of course. Somehow, for some reason, there was a part of him nagging himself about how it was his fault. How he might have been able to save Burr's heartbreak if he never let the male leave in the first place. However, even still, he knew that was unlikely. He would have found out anyway. He swallowed down, before slowly nodding.  
"Oh."  
He nodded again, this time to the candle.  
"What scent?"  
"Freshly Signed Divorce Papers."  
"Oh my god."

Alexander couldn't help the snort that left his lips, moving to cover his mouth soon after. The noise caused him to break into a small fit of laughter, and earned him a slight smile from Aaron, something he had to admit to applauding himself for earning. It was his favourite candle scent, and he was honestly surprised Aaron remembered that. They had looked around for candles when they were still together, and Alexander found that specific one in a joke shop. He /had/ to get it - "Hey, maybe I'll get divorced one day! Save it for the irony." - and didn't regret it in the slightest. Not only was the name golden, but it managed the same exact smell of burning paper that he had a strange taste for. All in all, if perfection could be wasted on a candle, then this would be the candle it was wasted on. Of course, he knew Burr knew this - he was the one who purchased the candle for Alexander, anyway. However, he doubted he would remember, much less remember enough to bring the damn thing to his hospital room.

And, hearing those words fly through his head, he finally remembered just where he was. Just what the hell happened. Just /who/ else was injured, and just who hurt them in the first place. It was a bit like a tsunami of information, everything hitting him so quickly it actually resulted in him pressing his palm to his temple and hissing in pain. Thomas. King. Blood. Hospital. John. What the /hell/ was Alexander doing there when Thomas was possibly dead? When Thomas /was/ dead? Aaron must have sensed Alexander's sudden anxiety, or at least seen his wide eyes, since he gently shushed the immigrant, resting a careful hand on his thigh.  
"He's fine. Thomas, right?"  
Alexander offered a weak nod. Aaron sighed slightly.  
"The blood was mostly from his nose. King broke it. He had fainted from how painful it was. He's alright."

Alexander let out a heavy breath, a relieved one at that, now leaning back in his bed and laying his head against the headboard. He didn't really remember much of that night, in all honesty. Well, much of the fight. He remembered going there, and King accusing Thomas of raping him. He remembered John's lips, reminiscent of honey chapstick, and he remembered Lafayette's panicked French words. And god, he remembered what Thomas looked like. That image bore into his head, and he was unable to shake himself from it, no matter how hard he tried. He closed his eyes, digging the palms of his hands into them before muttering.  
"Where is everybody? John, Lafayette? Thomas? Hercules? And what- what about King?"

Aaron sighed slightly, leaning forward to carefully take Alexander's hands, peeling them away from the immigrant's face. He earned a seemingly disinterested 'mmph', which caused him to roll his eyes, setting the man hands on his own lap. Almost immediately, Alexander crossed his arms instead, which caused a slight smile to rise on Aaron's lips. In all honesty, he missed that.  
"I'm not sure about King. I don't know what happened, Alexander. However, John and Thomas are in the waiting room, if that counts."  
"To see who?"  
"To see you."

Alexander stared at Aaron for a moment, a small frown now playing on his lips. Almost a mile a minute, questions were spinning through his head, and he really wasn't surprised that they were following out loud as well.  
"Why is Thomas getting to see me? Isn't his nose still broken and stuff? Isn't he still all covered in blood? Isn't he upset with me? I mean, we both know this, it was my fault all of this happened. If I were him, I would be /so/ upset with me, you have no fucking clue. I would kill myself. But not, like, myself, I mean that I would kill me when I'm Thomas. So.. Thomas would kill me, except I'm in Thomas's body and he's in mine. And what about John? How does he know I'm in here? Is he mad at me for last night? I really didn't mean for that all to happen, you know. I mean.. Any of it. The fight, or the kiss, or the whole hospital thing. Does he remember the question he asked me? Oh my god, that would be so fucking awkward. Is he going to ask it again? Was that just him being drunk? /Was/ he drunk? He tasted like Sam Adams. Is he hungover? Why am I in here, anyway?"

Aaron stared at him for a few moments, a sort of expression that wants to be surprised, but just can't. Like he knew that was going to happen, but it amazed him nevertheless. Which, is basically how it was. After drinking in everything the now air gulping Immigrant had to say, he gave a slight sigh, leaning back in his seat.  
"You're in here because you got your throat slit. There was little damage to your blood vessels and trachea, and the medics, from what I heard, arrived surprisingly quick. So, you survived."

Alexander blinked once. Twice. Three times. He cocked an eyebrow, a silent question of if Burr was joking or not, but he only got a shaking head in response. Alexander swallowed down, before lifting his hand up to his neck, his fingers hesitantly brushing over medical bandages. Even still, despite how light the contact was, he still quietly hissed in pain, drawing his hand away. He leaned back in his bed with a huff, leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling.  
"So let me get the story straight."  
"Mhm."  
"It's a fucking mess, Aaron. You're either going to fall asleep, drop out of the story, or stop believing me at the second line."  
"Mhm."  
"Seriously. It's some fairytale bullshit, where the writer wrote it specifically to hurt the main character, even though we all know that by the end of the story, it's just going to end up with the issue resolved and have fluff chapters, with /all/ the characters, until it ends up the main picked the least expected character to be in a relationship with. That's always how it goes! And then they're going to stray completely from the original angst of the plot, because the writer's an actual fucking idiot, and-"  
"Alexander."  
"Okay, okay, jeez."

And, with a sort of bored indifference from having to explain the same story the previous night, Alexander recalled everything once more, not bothering to leave out the fact that this was mostly so he could get over the other male. Well, to get over him, and to not be seen as a liar. Nor did he bother hesitating at explaining those parts. The darker skinned male didn't seem too surprised by it, either, instead looked relatively amused. And that expression kept.. Increasing. And increasing. And by the end, it was still there.  
"What the /fuck/ do you look so cocky for?"  
Finally, Aaron gave a small laugh, shaking his head.  
"You did all of this to protect yourself."  
"What do you mean?"

Aaron gave this sort of sigh, like it was something he's explained multiple times before, now reaching the tenth time in the fifth minute. And it irritated Alexander, even if just slightly, knowing that the other male saw him in a sort of.. Less intelligent light.  
"You know how you're always doing things to set your own future? To save yourself, or your legacy?"  
"Uh.. Can you clarify..?"  
"Like when you published an email, sent to every single student and facility member of our school, detailing how you had cheated on Elizabeth Schuyler with Maria Reynolds?"

"Okay, wait. You say that like you're disgusted with me for doing it, and that's not fair. You know why I did it. And, really, if it weren't for your whole, 'talk less smile more' thing, then I wouldn't have done it. I /asked/ you for advice. I asked you what to do. You gave me a shrug. A fucking /shrug/! And I /had/ to do it. I- it- we- it was the only way I could secure an even decent public view without being exposed by James himself. I would sooner die by my own hands than a blackmail over my head. And you can't look down on me for that. I admit, I see the fault with it now. But it's too late to take it back! Besides, most of the public had forgotten about it. Sure, the school sees me as impulsive, but they're the ones who voted me secretary of the treasury. Well, professor Washington did, since I would be the only fitting role in his eyes, but.. Still! And, furthermore, the fact that-"  
"Alexander."  
"/What/!?"  
"You admitted you did it to save yourself. That was all you needed to say."

At that, Alexander fell silent, an embarrassed flush rising on his cheeks, and his shoulders that were exposed from the oversized hospital gown he was currently wearing. He pursed his lips and glanced away, his hands making busy work with anxiously fidgeting in his lap, and Aaron continued speaking.  
"You did the same to this day. You lied so you didn't seem like a liar. You set all of this up so you could save yourself from an overtly negative view coming from the public."  
"Okay, wait. That's not fair, and you /know/-"  
"It's perfectly fair. Are you going to tell me it isn't true?"  
"..No."  
"Exactly."

Aaron's original smile was back, and Alexander turned his head back to face the male just to see it. God, he missed that smile. It reminded him of when they would just sit next to each other peacefully in Alexander's reading nook, shaking the same law textbook that was beyond what their high school was teaching. It reminded him of the look the male would give him as they sat outside under the stars, as he listened to Alexander's rambling of facts about just how hot stars can burn, or what the fastest star was. Alexander forgot the facts five days later. Aaron had "The runaway star - US 708" written on the inside of his hand, and "36,000-40,000 Kelvin" on the outside.  
"I missed you."

Alexander's words were pretty passive, a sort of under breath mutter, but Aaron had heard them, loud and clear. And he wasn't going to dismiss them, either - he was sort of hoping to hear them, in all honesty. His smile turned to a smaller, more relieved one. As if he wasn't completely expecting it. As if he didn't know, bad as it was, that the man in front of him with a neck wrapped in bandage wasn't still totally and fully in love with him.  
"I missed you, too. Alexander, I don't love you any less. I know you think I do."

Alexander seemed to deflate slightly, a pained expression riding over his face. Aaron realized that if he were anybody else, he wouldn't have noticed the look.  
"Why did you leave? I know it was for college, but- but we could text, or facetime, or skype, or use Discord, or anything. I'm not asking why you physically left, but why you left /me/, you know? We both know, fully well, that it could have worked. We could have worked it out. I'm too stubborn to not work it out, and you're too passive to not let me be too stubborn to work it out."

Aaron was silent. Well, silent other tha a quiet 'May I?', him gesturing to the bed. Alexander offered a quiet sigh, before simply nodding, scooting over to provide Aaron room to sit. The male gladly did so, shifting under the blankets with Alexander already resting his head on the other male's shoulder, closing his eyes. They sat like that for a few moments, in their own surprisingly comfortable silence.  
"If we stayed together, I wouldn't be able to give you as much attention as I would have wanted. That thought.."

"I know."  
Alexander's response was basically another sigh in itself, his volume significantly lower seeing as though they were now close enough to each other to be able to whisper and have it be the perfect volume. And he wasn't lying. He /did/ know what Aaron as about to say. He knew that he was going to say something along the lines of how the thought was unbearable, or it killed him to think it. And, honestly, Alexander was just glad that he still knew. He was glad that they still have that. 

Once again, they shared a small moment of silence. Alexander gave a slight yawn, shifting closer to Aaron and curling into his side. Aaron, in turn, wrapped arm around him, his hand idly coming up to run through his hair, earning what seemed to be a pleased purr. Unlike last time, Alexander was the one to break the silence, giving off another yawn before he began speaking.

"Did you know 'I Am' is the shortest complete sentence in the English language?"  
"I'm the one who taught you that one, Alex."  
"Oh."  
There was a pause.  
"Coca-Cola was originally green."  
"Wow."  
"The most common name in the world is Mohammed."  
"Interesting."  
"When the moon is directly overhead, you will weigh slightly less."

At the fourth fact, Aaron stopped responding, instead simply listening to the immigrant spew facts like they were his own name. Of course, he had that same look of amusement that Alexander had recalled earlier. Well, a mix of amusement, and amazement.  
Interest. He never saw that on anybody elses face.  
"It is physically impossible for pigs to look up into the sky."  
"Ants take rest for around 8 minutes in a 12 hour period."  
"The cigarette lighter was invented before the match."  
"The human heart creates enough pressure when it pumps out to the body to squirt blood 30 feet."  
"Rhythm is the longest English word without a vowel."

This continued for quite some time, until Alexander inevitably fell asleep during some fact about polar bears being left handed, his head now heavier on Aaron's shoulder as he snored softly. Now, with Aarons arms full of small written facts from a deep blue sharpie, which he had learned specifically from Hamilton to keep on him at all times, he pulled Alexander closer, resting his head on top of the other males and falling asleep as well, dreaming silently unlike the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh btw all of those facts were real  
> also this was lowkey just fluff filler but im gonna be doing a thing where each person - burr, john, thomas, king, visit alex for each day hes in the hospital (4) to get more insight on their thoughts and shit


End file.
